Running never helps
by kncrowder88
Summary: Many things change in two and a half years. Someone quits at the lab leaving no reason why and no forwarding address. No one knows what happened to them or even if they still exist. Edited to get rid of spelling & grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Many things change in two and a half years. Someone quits at the lab leaving no reason why and no forwarding address. No one knows what happened to them or even if they still exist. The last time they say them was when they quit in the middle of the hallway. Two and a half years later the person is back but will the other CSIs find out it's them before they leave again or will they be too late.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the show CSI. If I did certain characters (ECKLIE!) would have died a slow painful death. But I will live with borrowing the characters for my story.

A/N Hehehe this is my third story that I'm starting. I still have two others going and not finished ... sorta but oh well I'm bored and wanted to do something so ... I typed up this story that I have had waiting to be edited and posted. Hope you like it and review it and even if you don't like it please review and tell me why maybe I could fix my problem and you'll like it better. Well here goes nothing...

Chapter One:

July 4th 2005

The night shift team was back together, except for Catherine who was still swing supervisor. The four junior CSIs were in the break room waiting for Grissom's arrival. Two hours earlier everyone had been out front watching the fireworks display. They had come earlier to see it then went out to eat a nice meal and hurried back here. Grissom entered the room but before he could speak down the hall in one of the layout rooms there was a loud bang followed by the sound of glass shattering.

"That is evidence in an on going investigation! Are you out of your mind?" Conrad Ecklie yelled at whoever was in there with him. Everyone in the surrounding area had fallen silent and stared at the closed door. The voice that followed Ecklie's surprised everyone.

"I don't give a shit!" Catherine Willows yelled back at him. The junior CSIs gasped slightly at hearing that and Grissom's eyes widened. All knew Catherine would never intentionally destroy evidence in a case, due to the fact she had scolded them each about it once when they first started as CSIs in the lab. So Catherine yelling she didn't care was something questionable. The door to the layout room flew open and Catherine stormed out and towards the break room.

"Willows," Ecklie yelled storming out after her; he had a gash on his forehead causing some small smiles. She ignored him and continued to walk. "Willows if you don't stop walking you will be fired!" That successfully stopped her and he walked up to her. She spun to face him her face showing she was truly angry.

"Fired," She yelled at him. "Me get fired for defending myself to you! You're the one who should be fired," she pointed a finger at him. "Not allowing your employees to explain anything to you and jumping to conclusions. Oh and by the way ... you can't fire someone who quits. Have fun trying to find a new supervisor."

"Catherine ..." Ecklie began trying to calm her down.

"No Ecklie I get the last word. No more accusations and disrespect from you. I'm gone," she stormed off to the locker room. Ecklie stood in shock as a series of bangs came from the room and then she stormed out duffle bag in hand and left the lab for the last time. Before he left to go to his office Grissom was sure he saw a smug smile on the man's face.

"Nick Warrick 419 on the strip," Grissom spoke getting back to work. He handed over the pink slip of paper. "Sara, Greg body in the desert. If anyone needs my help I'll be in my office working on paperwork," he turned too walked out.

"Are you going to contact Catherine," Warrick asked stopping him in his tracks.

"It's her business not anyone else's," He replied a moment later and walked out. The others exchanged looks and got to work.

December 4th 2007

Grissom stood in the break room waiting to hand out assignments. Sitting at the table was his aggravated wife Sara, next to her was a worried Nick and across from the two were Warrick and Greg both staring at the two. Before Grissom could hand out the one assignment Brass entered rather upset.

"FBI gets the case," Brass informed them. "But ... um ... you may want to go to the scene anyways."

"Why," Grissom asked.

"Well ... the two who found the body ... there Nancy's children," Brass informed. Grissom quickly left the room while the others took a moment to register what they just learned. Then they all followed. Forty minutes later they appeared at the scene. The house was on the end of the street by the desert. The crime scene tape went just a little ways into the desert and around the entire perimeter of the household. Outside the tape were many reporters and vehicles.

One agent they recognized as Agent Culpepper from the strip strangler case. No one was doing anything with the scene and that bothered the CSIs. Culpepper was talking to the sheriff and three more agents stood talking near one of there vehicles. Outside of the crime scene tape in the desert three kids sat waiting to be questioned. The oldest, a teenage boy, was holding what looked like a five year old girl who was his sister. The other girl sat on the ground away from them. Reporters couldn't get to them due to a blockade that prevents them from getting through. Grissom looked around but couldn't spot Nancy anywhere and was getting angrier.

Sara was standing off near Nick watching how Grissom was reacting. Warrick and Greg stood by them also watching what was going on. Brass was off talking to his officers and ignoring all the reporters. "Why aren't they ..." Sara began but the sound of a car speeding towards the scene interrupted her. All looked towards the desert where they saw a car skid to a halt a little ways away from the children. The children looked at the car. A woman stepped out of the drivers' seat followed by a man in the passenger seat. The man seemed to be complaining about something. The women ignored him opened the back door and pulled out a kit.

"Culpepper!" She yelled over all the noise. She took the field kit and headed over to the Culpepper her partner just behind her. Culpepper walked backwards in fear. Now they were closer to the tape near the CSI and they could easily hear what was going on. "What in the hell do you think you are doing at my scene?"

"Your scene. This is a group effort," he snapped back.

"You were kicked off this case," she informed him. "But you already knew that and just so you know the Director is coming here directly to deal with you. Now who has stepped foot inside the scene?"

"Only the officers who secured it and the kids who found the body and the women's daughter."

"I'm processing the scene."

"Have you ever processed a scene before," Her partner asked shocked. "I mean you normal stay away from the body and talk to the people who found the body. We do have people who can process the scene."

"I'm processing the scene," she replied. Turning to the sheriff she smiled. "I hear you have a damn good group of CSIs?"

"They do there job," he replied.

"Does a Gil Grissom still work here?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Get him here. I want him to assist me in processing this scene. No one but him, the coroner, and me step foot in the house. Tell him to bring Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes to process the perimeter."

"What about his other two CSIs? Sara Grissom and Greg Sanders," the Sheriff asked. She was silent for a moment as if in shock.

"Sara can't process a scene that Grissom process otherwise the case is compromised." She replied. "Agent Black please take Culpepper and tend to the children. What ever they want you get them and no one talks to the press. We don't know if this is still our guy or not. When I'm done with the scene I want to speak with the children and please contact there mother."

"Nick Warrick," Grissom said causing them all to jump. "You heard her. Grab your kits and get to work. Sara contact Nancy and inform her that she needs to meet me back at the lab. Greg go back to the lab with Sara your both on call. Another case comes in take it." Everyone dispersed. He went to his Denali and grabbed his kit. Walking back over he ducked under the tape and over to the women. "Let me inform you I don't get along with the FBI. Now shall we start?"

"Dr. Grissom," she said with a smile. "Just so you know who we all are I'm Agent Flynn and this is my partner Agent Black. I already know you know Culpepper and I'm sorry about that," she turned not noticing his smile at the last part. "Let's get to work."

Nick and Warrick looked at each other with small smiles also and began there work. Sara and Greg drove off looking a bit offended by not being allowed to process the scene. Grissom and Flynn entered the household. Grissom looked around at the wreckage. To his surprise Flynn didn't gasp or gag at the sight. They headed back to where the body was in the bedroom. When they entered they saw blood all over the place. Grissom actually gasped slightly but Flynn just placed her kit down.

"Interesting," she whispered. Walking over to the body she took pictures of it. "Same position. Strawberry blonde. Blue Eyes," she turned slowly in a circle studying the room. She stopped when she spotted Grissom rooted to his spot. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said placing his kit down also and walking farther into the room. He turned on his flashlight and shined it around. She looked back at the body and studied it. "I saw no forced entry. What about you?"

"Um ... not on the front door. Haven't seen the back door yet," she replied tilting her head slightly. She walked around the bed and bent down. Shinning her flashlight in a spot she smiled. "He stood here."

"How do you know?" Grissom asked looking at her in confusion. He shinned towards her but her body caught the light. She turned before he could clearly see the tattoo on his lower back but he still thought he recognized it.

"There is a void in the blood," she said. "I say probably size ten or eleven shoe," she said as he walked over with a tape measure. He knelt down and took the size.

"Your right," he said. Looking at her he noticed she had blue eyes. Eyes like Catherine. 'Don't think about her.' He scolded himself and quickly looked away. She noticed and grimaced slightly. Standing she walked towards the bedroom door.

"I'll start on the rest of the house. You can do this room," she grabbed her kit and quickly left. The two worked silently and both ended up in the living room at the same time. Again they placed there kits on the ground and scanned the room. She noticed that the answering machine had one message and walked over to it. Pressing play she listened. A voice altered voice spoke on the other end.

"Welcome home CSI Willows," the voice said then hung up. Her flashlight fell to the floor and then she sprinted from the house, Grissom on her tail. All eyes turned to her as she sprinted away from the crime scene and out into the desert. Nick and Warrick who had finished processing and were loading there Denali sprinted after Grissom. Agent Black was running after his partner who came to a stopped and fell to her knees. Grissom reached her first and heard the first heave. He knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

"Go away," she yelled when she was done. The other three stopped not that far away in shock. Agent Black was worried. Grissom didn't move though, he too heard the message but he didn't understand why it was affecting her like this. She tilted her head to look at him."What don't you understand about go away?"

"The fact that your eyes tell me not to," he said reaching into his front pocket and pulling out some tissues. "Here."

"Go away," She stood and began to walk away from him. She didn't make it that far when another wave hit and she was back on her knees heaving.

"Nick Warrick gather the evidence and get it back to the lab. Agent Black why don't you go get a bottle of water," Grissom said. After the three walked off he went back over to Agent Flynn. "What caused this?"

"Nothing go away," she snapped standing and walking away from him. "Just go finish the scene. I need to think." She walked away from him and he obliged. When she knew he was to far away to here her she fell to the ground and let the tears come. "Home."

A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Tell me what you think in the reviews people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Flynn stood there staring off into space. Agent Black had given her bottled water and then went back to the scene. A small hand pulling on her sleeve made her look down and she notice it to be the little girl that was standing away from the siblings. The girl had tears in her eyes.

"He entered through the back down," she whispered. "Mommy was cooking dinner and I was watching cartoons. I went into the kitchen and saw him hit mommy in the back of the head."

"It will be okay," she whispered bending down to the girl's height. Reaching out she whipped the tears away. "I'm going to find the man who did this."

"I know. You are Agent Flynn from the news. The one working that Tattoo case," she smiled. "Mommy said that if anyone could solve this case it would most likely be you."

"What's your name?" She smiled slightly.

"Rebecca Alexandra Smithson," she smiled proudly. "Everyone calls me Becka though. Daddy died over seas. He was a marine! Mommy was a police officer before but had to quit because it was taking up all her time. Now she works as a security guard lady at the mall. She also watches Jermey and Mary when Mrs. Nancy is busy. The man was tall about your partner's height."

"Becka ... did you see his face?" She asked. The girl shuck her head.

"Not that I can remember. It went by so fast. I think I did," she frowned. "I'm sorry I can't remember. I remember the darkness."

"Darkness? Did you hide somewhere? Did he know you were there?"

"Yes he is the one who put me in the closet. Mary found me," she furrowed her brow as if trying to remember something. "Everything was foggy for a moment but I remember a sound. Some sort of tool. And a weird feeling on my back. Like someone was writing something."

"Turn around for me." Becka turned and she lifted up her shirt. Shacking her head she read what the tattoo said 'Like your present?'

"What's wrong," Becka asked turning around.

"Becka you said everything was foggy for awhile. Do you think you can tell me where he put you," She asked. Becka nodded. Looking up she saw that everyone was watching her and the coroners van was gone. "Want to show me?"

"Yeah," Grabbing her hand she smiled. "Will it help you find this man?"

"Yes it will," she said softly. When they reached the tape the three CSIs and her partner watched her shocked that she was letting the little girl into the scene.

"Um ..." Becka stopped moving and studied the house. Looking back up to her she pouted. "Agent Flynn what if what I show you doesn't help any?"

"Becka," Bending down again still holding the girls small hand she smiled. "Everything that we see and know helps with finding the bad guy. What you show us will really help us and I am hoping to find something."

"Okay," smiling she started walking again. The others followed closely behind. Entering the house everyone was careful where they stepped, even Becka. She lead them into the living room and over to where the phone sat on the island between kitchen and living room. One the island was the telephone. "There," she pointed right under the phone.

"Okay," Flynn knelt down and studied the board. "Becka did this man have on gloves?"

"Yes his entire body was covered in black. I think ... like I said I can't remember everything," she frowned. "I remember the gloves though because they felt odd. Like they were coated in something."

"Oh," she nodded. "Someone get me a camera." Grissom handed her his camera and she snapped pictures of the wood. Feeling around she found where the crack and pulled. It opened to reveal a small space and she smiled. "Hey Becka?"

"Yes," Becka tilted her head slightly.

"You helped out a lot," she looked at Grissom and smiled. "Get me two evidence bags and a flashlight please. Becka can you turn back around again."

"Sure thing," Becka says while turning. Flynn instructed her to lift the back of her shirt and she did. Everyone gasped at the message but she just snapped some pictures of it. Turning back around Becka smiled. "I want to be like you when I'm older."

"Becka I want you to go with this nice man right here back outside," she pointed at Warrick.

"I want to stay with you." She frowned. "What if I remember something? I need to tell you right away so you can find the bad guy."

"I have an idea," she looked at Black. "Randy call up Linds and tell her I need her down her right away. Tell her to bring Alex to because if not he will destroy the hotel room."

"Sure thing," Randy left taking out his cell. Nick and Warrick looked at each other oddly. Becka smiled.

"I get to stay with you then?"

"When I'm not working but while I'm working you will be staying with my daughter and son. How's that sound?"

"Good." She nodded as Grissom came back in. "He was his height!" She yelled and everyone looked at Grissom. Flynn cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Becka? What you're saying is that the man you saw was exactly Mr. Grissom's height," She said grabbing the girl's attention.

"Yeah because I looked up at him and he had been standing right there," she smiled. "Though he wasn't so tough looking." With that Warrick and Nick started trying to stifle there laughter. Grissom ignored them and handed over the stuff she asked for. Black walked back in.

"Linds said Sam is dropping her off in about ten minutes. Said they will pick up Rebecca and bring her back to the hotel where she can get some sleep. Oh and she also says you need to pick up some paper for her so she could finish her homework that you so kindly gave her."

"Yeah yeah she asked for it," she replied as she studied the needle she had picked up. Putting it in the bag she handed it over to Nick. "I need to know what chemical is found in that and if the same needle was used more then once," she ordered. Picking up something else she sighed. Placing in it the back she handed it to Warrick. "I need to know if the ink left in that is meant for a real tattoo or a fake. And if it was used more then once also."

The two left and she turned to look back in the hidden space. Grissom again almost saw the entire tattoo but she turned around quickly and stood up. Sighing she turned off the flashlight and looked down at Becka. "You helped us a lot you know."

"Good." She smiled happily but then frowned. "Mommy is dead. Daddy is dead. Everyone is dead. What about me? Who do I go to?"

"I will find that out," Flynn removed her gloves and handed them to Grissom who placed them in a baggy and in his front pocket with his. He watched as she easily picked up the six year old. "Come on lets go outside."

"Okay," Becka yawned and placed her arms around Flynn's neck and laid her head on her shoulder. Grissom though didn't leave and bent down to examine the small room the girl was kept in.

-Crime Lab-

"Who does she think she is," Sara snapped sitting in the layout room with Greg. "I mean come on. If she knows we are one of the best labs she knows we do some of our best work with all of us on the case why keep us off? Who cares if she is a stupid FBI agent? The Sheriff heard her it may not even be their guy so we should be given the case."

"She isn't stupid," snapped someone from the doorway. They all turned to see a teenage girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing jeans and a tight fitting short sleeve shirt that showed her lightly tanned arms. A small boy was held on her hip and he seemed to be asleep. A girl stood holding her other hand also looking rather sleepy. "In fact she is smarter then you. One you can't work this case because of your relationship with the supervisor. Two she doesn't need a lot of people walking around on a high profile crime scene potentially destroying evidence that could put a rapist and killer of 15 innocent women behind bars and given the death penalty. Three he wasn't put on the case because of reason two. Four she knows there is a possibility of other cases coming in and knew that the Las Vegas Crime Lab would need people ready to investigate."

"Who are you," Sara snapped standing and crossing her arms.

"Someone who really doesn't like you right now and you don't want to ..."

"Lindsey!" Agent Flynn's voice was heard coming down the hall. "What are you doing here? Does this look like the Rampart?"

"No mom it looks like a crime lab. I came here because Becka started complaining about remembering something and Sam took us here knowing you would come by sooner or later. It seems sooner was the correct one," Lindsey replied smirking. "Plus I wanted to give you my homework."

"OH ... take Becka to Mr. Grissom's off and leave your homework with her. I'll go over it when I get a chance and why don't you leave Alex in there also. He could use some good sleep. Then you can wait in the break room until I'm ready to leave."

"Same old drill," she smiled. "Except the Becka part," she walked off. Flynn entered the layout room and looked at the two.

"Look I didn't not put you on the case Mr. Sanders," she said looking at him. "The reason I didn't have you process the scene is because I want you to process the evidence coming in. The reason you aren't on the case Sara is because of your relationship with Grissom. That could completely compromise my case and I want this basterd behind bars." She turned to leave but came face to face with Conrad Ecklie. "Get out of my way."

"And why should I do that," he asked glaring at her. She pulled her badge and flashed it.

"Agent Flynn," she snapped. "Now move I need to speak with someone."

"That would be me. I'm Conrad Ecklie I was told you were looking for me," he was smirking at her look.

"Uh ... yeah," she put her badge away. "I need an office to use while I do this investigation. Do you have any free ones opened?"

"Yes in a matter of fact we do. Hasn't been used in awhile and the previous occupants stuff is still in there but it is usable," he moved out of the way. Sara and Greg glared at him. Moments later Grissom entered.

"Anyone seen Agent Flynn I need to speak with her," he had a small smile on his face and Sara stormed from the room.

"Yeah Ecklie just took her off to a free office she could use," Greg said.

"Which office?"

"Catherine's," Greg too left and Grissom quickly walked off.

She entered the office slowly. Ecklie stood leaning on the frame of the door watching as she walked slowly around the desk. He looked at her confused at her reaction as she slowly turned in a circle behind the desk with a sad expression. "Everything satisfactory for you," when he spoke he had an odd expression on his face. Grissom was standing not that far away watching cautiously.

"Fine," she lied sitting down. "Mind leaving so I could work in privacy." Ecklie left with the same odd look from when he spoke. Grissom though entered. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he carefully sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Typing up on the computer she fought back the urge to run from the room. "How can I help you Dr. Grissom?"

"It's Grissom and I wish to ask you a few questions," he said.

"Like what," she said looking at him straight in the eyes. Again he looked away from her and she winced. 'Why won't you look at me ... maybe because you left without a goodbye,' she looked down at the desk.

"Like why you rushed from the crime scene after hearing what the message on the answering machine was? Why you had to throw up? Why you wanted everyone to go away? And why you aren't like other FBI agents that talk to the press a lot?"

"Simple I hate the press but I put up with them. And I believe its food poisoning," she shrugged. "Didn't want to upset the scene and I didn't need people watching me throw up in the desert. Plus I needed to think."

"Think about what?"

"Stuff. Why do you care?"

"Because something inside me tells me you're hiding something," he gave her a questioning look. Before she could reply Agent Black entered and placed some folders on the desk.

"Her you go Cat," he said with a smile. "Oh and Becka is waiting outside for you. Would you like me to bring Alex in here also?"

"Yes when I'm done with Becka that would be nice," she smiled slightly. Black left and Becka entered.

"I remembered an odd smell. It spelt like ... like ... blood," she furrowed her brow. "I think. I don't know I never smelt blood before. But it came from his gloves. It was odd and it made me think of blood."

"Remember anything else."

"Blue. He kept saying something about blue ..." she furrowed her brow again. Then smiled. "He kept repeating 'Drowning in blue eyes.' Or something like that."

"Did he say anything else?" Grissom asked. She looked at Grissom studying him. As if seeing if he was trustworthy of her information.

"Yes," she said satisfied he was okay to trust. "He was rather scrawny. You know not really muscular. And he kept whispering a name when he wasn't talking about blue."

"Do you remember that name?" Flynn asked a little too eagerly. Grissom looked at her curiously.

"I'm not really sure if it was a name. Something like Willow," she frowned. "I'm not really sure. I'm tired." She yawned.

"Why don't you go find Lindsey and you can stay with her and sleep," Flynn said. This time Grissom looked at her surprised as the girl left. Before he could speak Black entered and placed a small boy on the couch and then sat down.

"So ... what do you think?" He asked. "I don't think it is him. I mean normally the victim has been missing for a month and then founded in a completely different state from which they were taken from. The whole reason we were in Nevada in the first place is because victim 14 was found not that far from Vegas and only a week ago. It's the beginning of the month. I think it's just a copycat. Trying to ..."

"It's him," she said. "This isn't a copycat but something is up. He has changed what he is doing. How he is behaving. This girl wasn't tortured," flipping through the files she grabbed one. "Victim seven was tortured more then anyone else. Why was that?"

"We haven't figured that one out yet and we most likely won't unless who did all this tells us," Black said shrugging.

"Because of her name," she said placing the file down. Grabbing a thicker file then all the others she pulled a sheet of paper out. "Each victim had two letters tattooed onto there lower back. All victims were females with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. All of them were in the late thirties early forties. All were tortured, raped, and then killed. Victim seven took it all worse then the others while victim 15 wasn't even kept for the entire month. Why is all this changing now? What is special about victim 7's name?"

"You seem to have it figured out you tell us," Black said yawning. "Have you talked to the two kids who found the body and the kid?"

"I've talked with Becka and no I haven't talked with Jeremy or Mary because there mother needs to be present. And I don't have it all figured out yet," she snapped. Her eyes traveled to Alex's sleeping form and a small smile crept onto her face. "He looks so much like his father."

"Who is this mysterious father," Black asked. She quickly stood and exited the room. Grissom looked at Black surprised. "She always does that when you start asking questions."

"Really," he too stood and left the room. When he found her she was in the layout room studying the pictures from the crime scene. "What is your first name?"

"Why," she didn't even look up at him.

"Because I am curious," he shrugged. "No one else is here to hear anything you tell me."

"My first name is Catherine," she looked up at him. "Victim seven's name was Catherine Willows."

"Wh ... what," he looked as if he was about to fall down.

"Her hair was died. Originally it was brown," she looked back down at the table. "She was also a secretary for a New York law firm," she heard him grab a chair and sit down. "She was single and had no children."

"What," he looked at her shocked. "Are you sure she had no children?"

"I'm positive," she shrugged. "At least none that were still alive. Her daughter was victim five, married and had a baby. Her son died when he was just a baby from heart problems."

"Okay."

"And no I'm not hiding anything ... important," she whispered the last part but he heard it. Before he could comment Lindsey entered the room and began looking at the pictures.

"She is different from the other victims."

"How so?" She asked. "What do you see that is different?"

"Mom ...this is Mrs. Andrea," Lindsey informed looking at her mother as if she was on drugs.

A/N: What do you think? Please reviews they make me happy even if there are giving me some helpful hints. Oh and if anything is spelt wrong that be my fault because it is early in the morning and I'm rather tired and not really paying attention to my spelling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here comes another chapter for this story. Hope you like and please please please review. They make me really happy and so far for this story all the reviews I get are positive! Which is a good thing but I would love to see more reviews for this story and any others of mine you read. I had to change the second date in the first chapter due to a miscalculation. Anyway here is...

Chapter Three:

Flynn looked at Lindsey then at Grissom. "Lindsey inform Black that I am holding a meeting. Grissom can you please gather your team," she gathered all the photos and left the room. Lindsey looked at Grissom shrugged then left. He stood there for a moment then went to gather his team. "Greg, Nick meeting room Agent Flynn is holding a meeting," he said into the break room. Walking down the hall he meet up with Warrick who was talking to Sara. "Hey, Warrick meeting room. Agent Flynn is holding a meeting lets go."

The CSIs were the first to get into the meeting room. Sara joined even though she shouldn't be there. 'Not like I'm working the case just watching,' she thought. "Anyone think this Agent Flynn is a little … odd."

"Sara you just don't like her," Greg said smiling. "You saw how everyone listened to her and it makes you jealous."

"Does not," She snapped. "It's just … well … she seems … how did she know all our names? How does she know her way around this building?"

"Well she does work with the government," Grissom said. "It is possible she has done her research. There last victim was found in the Vegas area. It is possible she was going to stop by anyways."

"And why are you defending her," Sara snapped at him.

"There is nothing to defend. I'm just looking at this differently then you are."

"You look at everything differently then I do," she snapped finally getting fed up with his recent behavior. "What the hell is your problem anyways?"

"I have no problem Sara it is you who has the problem." Nick, Warrick, and Greg all took a step back.

"How do I have the problem," she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Easy you have to find out how to tell me you are pregnant," he shrugged. "You know I would know that the child is not mine seeing how we aren't sexually active. Oh and congratulations Nick."

"Um …" Nick looked at Sara shocked.

"You … you knew?"

"You left the test in the bathroom trash can. Oh and there are divorce papers on my desk for you to sign when you are ready to sign them," at that moment Agent Flynn and five other agents entered. "Where is the rest of your … team?"

"Scattered around the country working on what they have there. I get updates every five hours," she informed. She handed them papers. Each read the paper quickly to themselves.

'Victim one - April Lewis tattooed with the letter W twice. Went missing September 30th 2006 found October 30th 2006.

Victim two - Sheryl Andrews. Missing October 31st 2006 found Nov. 30th 2006. Tattooed with the letters F and L.

Victim three - Marie Sparks missing December 1st found December 31s 2006. Letters Y and O.

Victim Four - Stephanie Riddle missing Jan. 1st found Jan. 30 '07. Letters M and Y.

Victim Five - Angela Smith missing Jan. 31s found Feb. 27. Letters H and O.

Victim Six - Jenna Howard missing Feb 28 found March 30. Letters D and O.

Victim Seven - Catherine Willows missing March 31s found April 30. Letters T and V.

Victim Eight - Annie Williams missing April 30th found May 30. Letters A and S.

Victim Nine - Katerine Willards missing May 31 found June 29. Letters M and W.

Victim Ten - Elizabeth Marshall missing June 30 found July 30. Letters U and K.

Victim Eleven - Amy Aballoyan missing July 31 found August 30. Letters I and C.

Victim 12 - Julie Clark missing August 31 found Sept. 29. Letters T and I.

Victim 13 - Olivia Burns missing Sept. 30 found Oct. 30. Letters N and O.

Victim 14 - Kelli Lawrence missing Oct. 31 found Nov. 27, earlier then expected. Letters R and S.' Is what the paper read out to them.

"Victim fifteen was different from all the others," she put out a picture of each victim's face. All the photos had bruises and cuts, one more then others, but the last photo had none what so ever. "The same with Victim seven."

"Wait … hold on," Sara said. "Can you give us some information on each of the victims? Like time of death and all that? There background information."

"One you're not supposed to be here and I'm allowing you to be here so shut your trap," Flynn ordered the other Agents stifled their laughter. "Boys you better stop laughing because it wasn't meant to be funny."

"Yes ma'am," they all said at the same time, excluding Black who just smiled.

"First victim," she said pointing to the first photo. "Was a … prostitute here in Vegas. She as found up in Maine."

"Yes I remember that case," Grissom says. "Days worked it. Ecklie wanted me off the case so he handed it over to them."

"Oh yeah he said you were biased," Warrick said rolling his eyes. "Said due to your relationship with an ex-stripper you couldn't work the case."

"Anyways," Grissom said sternly. "They found nothing what so ever."

"FBI contacted the Sheriff here and had the file sent over," Flynn informed. "She was a single mother to a seven month old baby."

"Oh yeah," Black said. "You got yelled at for punching the father out."

"He was drunk and high and wanted to take the baby for a ride to a strip club," She snapped. "It was the least I could do. Baby is now in foster care until its Grandmother could prepare her house for the baby."

"Still shouldn't have smacked him."

"He reminded me of …"

"Mom," Lindsey said after a long pause. Everybody turned and saw her in the back of the room. "Your forgetting the fact that she … well she knew you."

"For short time and no I'm not forgetting that Linds."

"You never mentioned that," Black said. "What else are you hiding from us?"

"I worked a case once and she was the … supposed victim," she informed. "Linds stop talking and just listen. Victim two was a college student went missing from Maine and found in Washington. She had no family what so ever. Victim three was a police officer from Washington that was found in Virginia."

"Wait this guy takes someone from one side of the country then some how transports their body all the way across the country without anyone noticing. How," Warrick said. "I'm sorry but he keeps them for a month. Beats, rapes, kills them, and then no one notices him take a body from one state to another through many other states. What are people blinded."

"Its kind of hard to spot a body on a plane," she informed. "We know he is using a plane to transport each body. The problem is we can't find the owner of the plane or the plane itself."

"So it is a personal jet plane he is using to transport the victim back to his holding spot from where they live then to the other side of the country when he is done. What after that he picks someone up from that spot and takes off," Nick said shocked. "Why not just find all the personal jets in the country and see who lets you search them."

"That would take many agents and lots of money plus it's rather stupid. While doing that you let him grab other victims," she sighed. "In fact he may have someone right now."

"I don't think so mom. He has completely ruined his pattern. Something is troubling him."

"And we must find out what," Flynn replied. "Look all the victims were basically the same. They were either prostitutes, college students, or in law enforcement. We even lost one of our own agents to this guy. If any were a parent they were single mothers of one or two."

"Seems rather familiar," Black said. "You are exactly like the victims Cath. Why aren't you dead? He knows you're on this case so why not go after you?"

"Because he knows she is looking for him," Lindsey said shrugging off the odd looks they gave her. "Look I'm taking criminal psychology and this is how I'm learning so stop acting like I'm some weird person. Anyways he likes to take someone who isn't looking for them. He lures them some how. Going after mom would be rather stupid," she spoke as Flynn watched Ecklie pause in the hallway. "It would be hard to go up to her and pull a line when she is out looking for him right?"

"Yes but his pattern is changing he might go after her," Black said.

"If he does I'll be prepared," Flynn said looking over at Grissom who too had been watching Ecklie, who had sprinted off. Sara rolled her eyes when Grissom looked at Flynn then quickly looked away. Black too noticed it. "Anyways victim seven was different because she was a secretary at a law firm and her hair had been dyed. Her daughter was victim five who was in the process of getting a divorce. But victim seven was beaten more then the other victims and killed even worse."

"Why is that," Greg asked. "What was special about her?"

"Everything about her was different. I think it has something to do with that name."

"Catherine … Willows," Nick looked up from the paper in his hand.

"Oh my," Sara said looking at Grissom who was looking at the paper.

"The message on the answering machine," Grissom said looking at Flynn. All eyes went to either of the two as no one had heard about it yet. "We could have Archie work on it. Pick up any background noise."

"Yeah … that might help," she nodded. "I already collected the tape. But we have other evidence to worry about."

"How's this victim different from the others," One of the Agents asked.

"She died of lacerations to the wrists and neck. The others died by cocaine over dosed. She wasn't beaten and wasn't raped. She fought back; I suspect the others were restrain so they couldn't. And she was killed in one night unlike the others who were held for an entire month and then killed."

"Why cocaine," Greg asked. "Normally serials do everything for a reason."

"Haven't found that out yet. Greg you processed the victims clothes right?"

"Yeah we found only her blood on it and a single white envelope that is being printed right now. Nothing else really."

"Alright, Nick what had you taken?"

"I was working on the two instruments you found in that hidden compartment. I lifted a print from each. Didn't the girl say he had gloves?"

"Yes but it is possible the gloves constricted his ability to use them," Grissom said. "Depending on what types of gloves he hand then we can't be positive if his hands could actually hold and use the instruments."

"Okay well I found some fluid within the syringe came back cocaine."

"I expected that," Flynn said. "What about the ink he used to tattoo the little girl?"

"It isn't a permanent tattoo so she could easily wash it off," he informed. "Warrick found some shoe prints in the backyard."

"They are perfect for comparison. Who ever owns them is walking around with shoes that have CE carved into the soles of both shoes. And there size eleven."

"That's good to know," she sighed. "What about scraping from the victims nails? Anyone know if they have a result yet."

"Not yet Mia just got to processing it," Sara said. "She was backed up from days."

"Okay," looking around the room she studied everyone. Her team looked tired while the other team was wide awake. "Alright Agents go back to the hotel and get some rest. You've been up for thirty hours working this case. Is the two kids' mother here yet?"

"Yeah she is waiting with them in interrogation room B," Brass informed entering right then. "Grissom Nancy wants to speak with you when there done being question. Says it's important."

"I'll speak with her in my office," he stood and grabbed a copy of the main file. "I'm just going to go through everything to be up to date with it."

"Good luck. We got no evidence," Flynn said going to leave the room.

"Mom … could … could I come to?"

"No go watch Alex," she ordered. Lindsey pouted and left the room. The Agents left the lab to get some sleep while the CSIs went into the break room to review the case information. Sara followed Agent Flynn straight to the interrogation room. 'Easily found it,' she thought entering the observation room.

"I'm Agent Catherine Flynn," Flynn informed and Nancy's eyes widened. Jeremy just stared at her while the little girl looked at the ground.

"Are we in trouble," Mary whispered.

"No sweetie you're not in trouble," Flynn said softly. "I just want to ask you what you remember from tonight. Why were you going to that house?"

"Mom had to go to work and since our Aunt so kindly left without even a good bye we had to go to her house. I found the body. Mary found Becka," Jeremy informed. "No one answered the door so we entered with the key she gave us. We saw the place was a mess so I told Mary to stay where she was. Of course the twerp didn't listen but hey she found Becka."

"Don't speak of your sister like that nor you're Aunt. She left get over it," Nancy said eyeing Flynn. Sara was surprised to see that Flynn actually winced slightly at the words being aimed towards Catherine. "Look ma'am I had to work so I dropped them off and speed off. Andrea knew they were coming over so I thought it was no big deal."

"Mary," Flynn said to the little girl. "Why did you disobey your brother?"

"I heard a noise from the kitchen. Well I thought it was the kitchen at first. But it sounded like Becka and I knew where she sometimes would hide when her mom's boyfriend would come by. He wasn't really nice but she looked at me with a different kind of fear in her eyes then the one she has when he comes around."

"Did you touch anything in the process?"

"No," she smiled. "Mommy told me about our Aunt, she was a CSI here. She told me how you aren't supposed to touch anything when finding a crime scene. I heard my brother yell for me to call 911 so I did touch the phone."

"Do you remember if there was a message on the answering machine?" She asked urgently.

"The light wasn't blinking so I don't think so."

"Thanks," she wrote something down and a sheet of paper. Standing she smiled. "That's all I have to ask for right now," handing them a card she smiled. "If you remember anything that you haven't told me please call that number."

"Ma'am I have a question," Nancy tilted her head. "What is your mother's name?"

"I have to get back to work," she left without answering. Sara stopped her in the hallway.

"How come you didn't answer the question?"

"Because I have a serial killer on the loose and I wish to catch him," she snapped walking around her.

Entering the office she was currently using she walked over to Alex. He was awake and sitting up upon seeing his mom he smiled happily. "Mommy where are we?"

"We're at the crime lab."

"Can I see daddy?"

"No sweetie you can't."

"But you said he works here," he pouted. "Why can't I see daddy?"

"Because … because he doesn't even know that it's me."

A/N What do you think? You like it? Hate it? Am I mentally insane and should stop writing before I go even crazier … no just kidding. Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hope you like this chapter

Chapter Four:

"Mommy that's silly," he laughed.

"Sweetie go back to bed," she replied lightly kissing his forehead and going to stand. But he grabbed her wrist and tugged lightly on it. Sitting back down she pulled his small frame into her lap. Alexander was only four months away from being two years of age but he was very smart for his age. He started walking and talking before other kids his age. To her dislike he had even begun to bring home bugs that interested him. That always made Lindsey laugh and then start talking about what type of bug it was.

Like her brother Lindsey too was smart for her age. True that over two years ago she wasn't doing so well in school but now she was in the tenth grade. Though that could be because she had been taking year round home schooling classes so she went through everything quicker then at a public school. But still she was taking more classes then she normally would.

"Mommy what's bugging you," Alex asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Nothing sweetie. Nothing you would understand anyways," she whispered leaning back into the couch. Her eyes were slightly closed as she tried to fight the sleepiness.

"Mommy," He whined.

"Nothing sleep," she said falling into sleep.

Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Greg all sat around one of the layout room tables thinking. Greg and Warrick were on one side while Nick and Sara sat on the other Nick with his arm on the back of Sara's chair. Nick was the first to speak. "I wonder if he hates me."

"Probably not," Warrick said with a slight smile. "Man we should have known he knew you two were having an affair. I mean come on its been wait a year now since it started and this is Grissom we are talking about."

"He seemed ... cold when he said it all though," Sara said. "God has anyone notice how often he looks at that Flynn lady. And why does the name Flynn sound so familiar?"

"Yeah I noticed that too. In the conference when her daughter mentioned how she knew that victim and she said it was the supposed victim did anyone notice that Grissom looked at the name then at her?" Greg spoke. "And what the hell happened at the crime scene? I heard someone say she lost it and ran."

"Yeah she lost it all right. She ran out into the desert and threw up. She yelled at us to leave but Grissom wouldn't till she told him to leave like three more times I think. Don't know didn't here," Warrick said. "But yeah I noticed how he looked at the name then her."

"We all did," Sara mumbled still thinking of the name Flynn.

"Why does he look away from her when he meets her eyes? I mean I've looked her in the eye nothing wrong with them in fact they remind me of ..."

"Catherine!" Sara suddenly jumped up but her feet missed the ground and she had to grab onto the table in order to keep from falling. Greg started laughing along with the others.

"Sara you are surely on drugs. I was going to say the ocean," Nick said between laughter.

"Yeah guys you can't read minds or stay balanced," with that there was more laughter.

"No the name Flynn," she said rolling her eyes. "I know why it sounds so familiar. Catherine used it once."

"Yeah so," Greg said. "It could have been a suspect's last name."

"Yeah you're right," Sara sat down but something didn't feel right about all this. "God this is so weird."

"What?"

"Well ... I don't know. Grissom is acting ... odd around this Flynn chick," she had a sarcastic tone. "Her name is Catherine. Her daughters name Lindsey. Oh and by the way anyone notice that her hair and eyes are the same as Catherine Willows!"

"Sara what are you saying," Nick said cocking an eyebrow.

Grissom sat in the break room thinking. Well more like wondering about the case. He was slowly looking at the pictures in a pile in front of him. Moving the top to the bottom then the one after that to the bottom and so forth. He had already been through the photos of the faces of each victim about ten times but to him it was one victim. To him they were all Catherine. Except for some reason every now and then Flynn would be the one to pop into his mind. Hearing the door open he placed the photo's down and turned to see that a small boy, just about two feet tall, with curly brown hair and big ocean blue eyes, reminding him a lot like Catherine entered. "Hello there kid. Who you looking for?"

"Food," he said. "Mommy sleeping and I'm hungry."

"And who may I ask is your mother?" He watched as the boy slowly made his way over to the fridge and tried to pull it open but couldn't. Walking over he bent down and opened it for him. "What do you want?"

"Catherine Flynn is my mommy," he said and pointed at the juice cartoon. "What's your name?"

"Gil Grissom," seeing that the boy looked a bit flustered upon hearing his name and had walked to the couch he spun, still in a binding position, and cocked and eyebrow. "What's yours?"

"Alexander," he said softly and began to sip the drink. "Alexander Gabriel"

"No last name?"

"I have one but don't want to say it."

"Why?"

"Mommy won't let me. She says it's not allowed to be said around her."

"Ah," he stood and walked over to the couch and sat down. "And your sister? She share the same last name or is it different?"

"Different but I don't know it. Mommy doesn't use it." He shrugged. "She sleeping right now."

"Really. Where is your sister?"

"Mr. Black took her and Becka back to hotel. I stayed to see mommy and asked her a question."

"What question is that?"

"It's private," he looked at the floor. "I like bugs. What do you like?"

"I'm an entomologist. Someone who studies bugs. I like them a lot," he smiled.

Sara and the three boys had been heading to the break room when they say Grissom sitting at the couch talking about ... bugs. The boys looked at Sara wondering if she knew the boy. She shrugged and pointed at the boy. "Notice anything?"

"What," Greg said tilting his head. Then all their eyes widened at the same time and each spoke at the same time. "They look alike."

Flynn was in her temporary office when she felt her should being tapped. Jerking awake she nearly screamed. Standing in front of her was a man and it brought back a memory she had fought hard to forget. "Yes?"

"Um ... I printed the envelope," the man spoke. "I was told to report to you. Wanted to let you know that there were no prints and upon opening it the letter inside was blank and also had no prints."

"Was it addressed to anyone?"

"No. Just a plane envelope with a blank sheet of paper."

"Damn ... how's he know we have nothing," she whispered standing. The lab tech looked at her confused. "Did you run the prints on both of the instruments?"

"Yeah but AFIS shut down before we could actually get the match. We're working on getting it up now."

"Damn," she mumbled and quickly left for DNA. "Mia?"

"Yeah," the African American women in the lab coat said turning from the computer looking rather upset. "Oh you must be Agent Flynn right?"

"Yeah did you get the DNA through CODIS," she asked stifling a yawn.

"Uh ... no it shut down on us before we got the match. We're working on ..."

"Damn. Can you do me a favor and tell all of the lab techs to check their systems. I don't think that this is a coincidence," she muttered and left the room heading for the A/V lab. Upon entering the Asian lab tech spun around in his chair.

"Sorry still working on the tape," he said. "I'm Archie and you must be Agent Flynn."

"How do you all know who I am?"

"The CSIs get around rather quickly around here. Not all of them have good things ... got to get back to work," he spun back around. She just rolled her eyes and left. Bumping into someone right outside of the break room she fell backwards. Looking up she saw that the person was Conrad Ecklie. Looking into the break room she saw the CSIs and her son sitting looking at her.

"You should really watch were your going," Ecklie said rather cold.

"Not very polite are we," she muttered. "Mind helping me up?" She lifted her arm and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. 'Oh god,' she thought remembering something from years ago. "Mr. Ecklie did you know that two of your systems have successfully shut down?"

"No I did not?"

"Actually Agent Flynn," Mia said walking up to her. "I asked all the techs and they say there systems too shut down when they were running stuff."

"Damn," she mumbled. "Mr. Ecklie you should be getting this all fixed why are you standing around doing nothing?"

"I was thinking," his voice had lowered and Mia had walked off. Her eyes darted into the break room and she saw they were all trying hard to listen but since he lowered his voice they couldn't.

"And what was that about?" She asked not lowering her voice.

"About weather or not you should be walking around alone when there is a guy out there killing people who look like you," he smirked. "You are single. Two children. Work in law enforcement. Oh and you got the blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that fascinates this guy. Not very smart of you to walk around alone."

"Are you saying that you think I am next," she cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm just giving you warning that when you match a serial killers liking you should walk around with someone," he walked around her with a cold smirk on her face. She stood their thinking when the secretary walked up to her.

"Excuse me," the secretary said handing her a pair of laytex gloves, wearing a pair herself. "This came in for you."

"Um ... thanks," she looked at the front of it and her eyes grew. Pulling on gloves she grabbed the envelope and carefully opened it right there. Reaching inside she pulled out pictures. Gasping at the top picture her hands began to shack. Shacking her head she flipped through the pictures getting more nervous at the minute. The pictures where of a women, matching the serials description to the T, laying on the ground back to a wooden desk arms warped around her upper torso and knees pulled up so they touched her arms. She had tears streaming down her face, which was covered in bruises, and her eyes were wide open. "Oh god," she whispered not noticing that the break room door had opened. Turning to the next picture she gasped again at seeing a picture of her daughter exiting the Rampart Casino, Alexander placed on her hip head resting on her shoulder sleeping, and Sam Braun and his cronies around them heading towards a limo. Flipping to the next picture she saw herself throwing up outside the crime scene. The next was of her re-entering the scene with Becka, and the last one was a full body picture of herself with words written on the bottom reading 'I know the truth.'

"Agent Flynn ... you okay," Sara spoke approaching the shacking women. Quickly putting the pictures back into the envelope she smiled.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," she lied. Alex walked up to her pulling on the bottom of her shirt. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I see his bugs," he asked pointing at Grissom.

"NO!" She yelled making them all jump. The boy just pouted. "Go back to the office."

"But you said that ..."

"Damn it Alexander I know what I said now follow my orders and go back to the office."

"No," he crossed his arms and walked over to Grissom. Slipping is hand into his even larger hand he smiled. "I stay with him."

"Alex ... please I don't have time for this," she begged. He walked back over to her and she bent down. "I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise but I also said when I'm ready."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe never."

"Meany," he walked back over to Grissom placing his hand in his. "I rather live with daddy."

"Fine you know what," she stood and walked past the group and off to her office. "I really don't care." They heard her mutter. Alex began to cry. Grissom not sure what to do look at the others.

"Hey buddy," Warrick said pulling him up into his arms. "How bout I show you some really cool games," he said walking off. Greg and Nick followed. Sara though paused and looked at Grissom.

"Gris ... I have an odd feeling about her."

"So do I," he replied and she walked off. He on the other hand followed the path of Flynn. Upon entering the office he found her asleep on the couch. Smiling to himself he walked around the desk and sat down. 'God she is beautiful,' he thought. 'Holy crap did I just think that? She reminds me of ... hey there's that envelope.' His eyes fell to the envelope held tightly in her hands.

"Who's there," she whispered turning in her sleep. He froze up, even though he wasn't moving, and watched her. "Hello ..." 'She talks in her sleep?' He thought with a slight smile. "Someone anyone," she nearly yelled. Then everything changed she jumped up in her seat eyes falling on Grissom. "Gil?"

"What," He looked at her confused. 'Did she just call me Gil?' He went to stand when something caught his attention. A duffel bag hidden underneath the desk. He watched her eyes widened as he looked at it.

"Um ... what ... what are you doing?" She gulped nervously as he pulled up the duffel bag and placed it on top of the desk.

"Why don't you tell me," he said a bit colder then he meant. Not bother to open the bag he pointed at it. "What will I find in there Catherine Willows?" He smirked at the shocked look in her eyes. "I spoke with Nancy. She told me that Flynn wasn't a very common name. Now I know that your mom's last name is Flynn but I'm not sure about the others. I'm sure they have some suspicions. What is in the bag?"

"Nothing Gil," she lied walking over to the desk. Going to grab the bag he pulled it away from her and unzipped it. Whining at the gasp she closed her eyes. 'Lucky the door is shut.'

"These ... these are your clothes," he said going to reach inside.

"Don't ... I ... there now evidence," she whispered.

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"Here," she handed over the envelope. He too flipped through them but his expressions were different from hers. They were ones of concern, panic, and anger.

"This ... this woman is you?"

"I was the first victim," she handed over a sheet of paper. He noticed that it had each of the letters on the victims and below those was the sentence 'Do you know who my first victim was?'

"You ... but they ... I ... how ... who ... when ... so many questions?"

"Well I can answer them," she walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Why do you sit there or in this chair all the time?"

"Because it happened in front of that very desk," she whispered. "I was the first victim; unlike the others I wasn't killed. The how would be the lights were turned off and everyone was outside watching the fireworks, July fourth 2005. The who ... well I'm working on finding out that now. And the when ... well I just told you." She smiled at him but quickly frowned.

"And Ecklie?"

"He ... uh ... well when I had been changing he walked in on me," she looked at the ground. "He demanded to see me in his office when I was ... decent. So basically all I did was cover up the bruises got dressed bagged the evidence," she laughed slightly. "God that is so weird to say. Anyways I didn't go to see him. I went to look over evidence for my case in the layout room. Through that wine bottle at him was fun though," she smiled. Frowning again she sighed. "By the way Alex is your son."

"What ... what? You mean ... how come you never told me this Cath? Why did you leave? Why not just report Ecklie or something?"

"Oh yeah that's a lovely conversation to have with Cavello," she put on a fake smile. "'Hey Cavello I wanted to inform you that Ecklie found me changing in my office and began accusing me of sleeping with men in the lab. Oh and by the way I threw a wine bottle destroy evidence like I did two years ago when I blew up the lab. Oh and I need someone to go and collect some evidence of rape from my office because that's why I was changing. By the way I'm in a relationship with Grissom so you might some of his DNA on my cloths because we get friendly a lot.' Yep just lovely. I can really see the look on his face when I tell him that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled storming over to her. She cowered slightly and he relaxed. "I'm sorry I'm just so ... confused. I mean I came home and you were gone. Didn't even bother to pack anything. Why? Why couldn't you talk to me?"

"Gil ... I wanted to but god I was so scared. I hadn't even told you I was pregnant yet and I didn't want you to find out that I had lost the child because I was raped. Or come visit you at the lab and start going crazy when I walk by this room. I ran Gil ... but it seems I have been chasing my own attacker."

"You have to remove yourself from this case."

"NO I don't," she smirked. "I ... well um ... the director knows that my last name really isn't Flynn. He ... uh ... well he and Cavello know each other. I told the Director what happened to me and he promised not to tell anyone. So basically I am a big mystery to all of my co-workers. Cavello still doesn't know what happened but still one call to the Director and explain everything he probably won't mind. I mean I've been working this case for 14 months so why remove me," she shrugged.

"Cath ... are you sure you can face this guy?"

"Gil ... just ... just go spend time with Alex. This is the only chance you have to," she stood grabbed the duffel bag and left.

"What does that mean," he asked out loud. Then it dawned on him. She was planning on leaving Vegas when it was time. Either because they solve they case or the case takes her to another case. Either way he knew she wouldn't return.

A/N So what do you think! Was it what you were expecting? Do you think it is a good chapter because I'm not really that sure about it? Anyways please review they really make me happy. The chapters for all my stories will be coming out slower soon because school will be starting up soon and I will have lots to do! Well have fun and please please please please please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry this is going to be a short one.

Chapter Five:

Grissom entered the room where Warrick was playing a game against Alex. Sara, Nick, and Greg were all watching from behind the two and laughing a lot. Looking at the game he smiled they were playing Lilo and Stitch and obviously neither were any good. Warrick had no excuse, except for he was a bit old for the game, but Alex could hardly hold the controller because he was so young. Remembering that all the systems were down at the moment he sighed. "Alex ... I spoke with ... with you're ..."

"She told you," he whispered so softly they could hardly hear him.

"What," he asked confused. The chair spun around. Warrick took the controller from him turning off the game.

"Can I see your bugs," he asked softly. "Or does she not want me too?"

"Yeah," he smiled and reached his hand out. The small hand went into the bigger hand and he had to bend a little to walk with him. The others look at each other at the un-Grissom like moment.

"Let's get back to work," Warrick said confused. Standing they all headed out of his office.

"Oh wait we need to stop by Grissom's office. The … um …" she held up the divorce papers and blushed slightly. The others gave her a small smile and they walked that way. Placing the paper in the black box outside his office they over heard Grissom cheerfully telling the little boy about his favorite tarantula, Cat.

"That is so cool Mr. … daddy," they heard Alex say and they all gasped. Walking away from the door quickly the entered the layout room with all the case photos and information in it.

"So … I … did … but …" Sara said destroying the long silence. They all looked at her and she seemed hurt. "Guys … if Alexander is Grissom's son …"

"And Flynn is the mom," Nick interrupted.

"Then they knew each other before now," Greg continued.

"Meaning she would have to be someone …" Warrick looked up from the picture he was looking at and turned it around. They all recognized it as victim seven. "Catherine Willows."

"Um … Warrick you on the same track as us," Sara asked.

"Yes … well I am further ahead on the track," he placed the picture down. "We suspected it earlier this confirms it." The heard her voice coming from the hallway and looked up. She was on the cell phone to someone.

"Sir I've been working this case for fourteen months now," she spoke in a logical tone. "Remove me from this case would compromise everything. It's not like I haven't touched everything already … no one else has to know … we don't have to pin him for that … he doesn't even know it's me … what did you expect sending me to Vegas. I warned you he would figure it out … I wouldn't be surprised. They are all great CSIs and I would be shocked if they hadn't figured it out by now … Sir hold on a sec," she placed her hand on the mouth piece as Archie approached her. "What you got for me?"

"Well I did get some background noise but I can't really make it out. Maybe if I work on it some more I can but I'm not sure. You want to watch," he asked. "I was just taking a break."

"Um … I'll be there in a minute I want to listen to what you have," she placed the phone back to her ear. "I told you about the message on the answering machine … yeah he knows I'm here but he doesn't know its me … well it is but Archie has been able to get some background noise now all I need to do is listen to it … sir just … no. I made a commitment and I plan to stick by it … thank you sir … of course I will bye," she hung up and looked into the room of watching CSIs. Looking at the photo by Warrick's hand she turned and left.

"What … that … guys …" Greg looked at everyone smiling. "It really is her. She is back. I … am I dreaming?"

"No buddy," Warrick's voice was cold. Everyone looked at him confused they all thought he would be the most happiest that Catherine would be back but yet he was upset.

"Rick what's wrong?"

"She's going to hurt him again," he looked at Sara. "No offence Sara but you married a guy whose heart lay else where. A guy whose heart will be broken once again."

"Yeah … I know," she frowned and went back to looking through the case file. They joined her.

Catherine entered the A/V lab and sat down next to Archie. He pressed play. The original message couldn't be heard but some other sort of noise could be heard. "Move a sec," she asked and he obeyed. Pulling on headphones she turned the volume up a bit and indicated he should press play again. Though he and no one else could hear anything she heard it perfectly. The noise had been hustle and bustle within a building. Then she heard it.

"Did you hear about that Tattoo killer," a man's voice said. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Then she heard a voice she clearly recognized.

"Yeah body in Vegas. Now that should get on Grissom's nerves," he said. Though his voice sounded a bit different as if he had sucked up some helium a couple minutes ago she recognized the voice easily. Conrad Ecklie. Throwing off the headphones she rushed from the room and to DNA. Mia was shocked.

"Only CODIS is down right," she asked. After Mia nodded she smiled. "Good I need you to run your DNA samples up against people within the lab. They aren't in CODIS right? Or has this lab not gotten the new system for just those within the lab?"

"We got it but why?" She asked.

"Just do it please," she said then rushed from the room. Shrugging Mia went to work. A couple minutes later she appeared in prints. "Hey run those prints you found threw the new system?"

"The one for people in the lab? But why?"

"Just do it," she ordered. "When your done don't look at the results. And come give them to me," she said then went to tell Mia the same thing.

A/N Yes I know this is very short but ... well I couldn't really think much on this story. Let's just say I have another story idea and it is really starting to get on my nerves! Well please review even though it's short.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay not quiet sure if this will be a long chapter or a short one. It will mainly just be some father/son bonding for Gil and Alex but I might get the others in it. I feel like responding to peoples reviews for the last chapter:

Zoderella -Thank you very much it makes me happy to know people love my story.

catherine- well here is my update and I hope it makes you even happier. And hopefully this chapter will be longer.

D.M.A.S- My reason for Gil marrying Sara is he become depressed when Catherine left and well ... he ended up making a mistake. Thanks for all the reviews you have given me, for all my stories, they really make me happy

,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- nice name. thanks for the review

WarrickBrownIsLove- thanks for the review it made me smile

Okay those are my responses. Now for the story. Please please please review they do make me very happy to know that people read my stories. I don't even care if you criticize my writing because then I will improve some. Any spelling, grammar, or any other type of mistake I make is completely my fault.

A/N again: Do people actually read these things?

Chapter Six:

Grissom's Office

Alex was holding Grissom's favorite tarantula in his hand with a large grin. He was sitting at the desk chair while Grissom leaned up against the desk watching. Looking up his smile grew. "Mom freaks anytime I hold a spider to her. Its funny," he spoke softly while looking back down at the spider. Standing he carefully put it back in the cage. Sitting back down he pouted. "Did you know I was even alive?"

"No I didn't. But it doesn't mean I don't love you."

"What about my sister? Did you know of her?"

"Yes I knew of her. Your mother used to live here and I'm her godfather."

"What's that mean?"

"Well if your mommy dies then Lindsey would go to me to take care of."

"Who do I go to?"

"I'm your dad so you would also be with me. Plus if they tried to take you away I would fight for you."

"Grissom," Mia said entering the office with Jacqui. He looked up at them surprised to see worried looks. "Uh ... well Agent Flynn told us to give her these reports but we can't find her."

"I thought AFIS and CODIS were shut down?" He asked taking the reports.

"They are but there are these separate systems now for people who work in law enforcement only. Basically CSI, police officers, detectives, etcetera. She asked us to run them through there," Jacqui informed.

"Told us not to look at the results and give them to her immediately," Mia continued. He opened the results and his eyes widened in shock.

"You said she isn't here right," his eyes hadn't left from the paper.

"Yeah ... we checked everywhere then came straight to you," they said at the same time. "Why?"

"Alex stay here," he opened his desk draw and pulled out his gun. Mia and Jacqui were shocked as he sprinted from the room and down the hall. Heading off towards the layout room they knew the others were in they tried to figure out what could have him acting strange. Entering they found that the entire room was silent but when they entered all looked at them.

"Um ... what's up," Mia asked looking at the upset faces.

"Catherine's back," Greg said looking back at the file in front of him.

"Really. Where? We haven't seen her," Jacqui said getting ready to go look for her. They were best friends, not as close as her and Grissom but still they were good friends.

"Oh you saw her already. Her and her son Alex," Sara snapped. "Oh and Lindsey. She's Agent Flynn."

"What," Mia sat down in a chair. "We just gave results to Grissom that she wanted. He ... he went weird on us. Grabbed his gun and sprinted off."

"I thought systems were done," Nick asked. Jacqui quickly filled them in. Warrick just shrugged and went back to searching the file.

"That ... is odd," Greg mumbled. "I mean what could freak Gris so much for him to grab his gun. I thought he hated them."

"He does," Warrick said holding up the photo of victim seven. "Only because of the time he killed someone with one."

"When," Nick asked trying to remember when that was.

"Catherine's second rookie case," he placed the photo in the center of the table. "Suspect came back and was trying to ... well let's just say he fired a shot. It went through the suspect and into Cath's left shoulder."

"Oh ... so ... I'm lost," Sara was studying the photo. "What are you saying?"

"I once asked Grissom how long it would take for him to pull the trigger if someone was threatening our lives. He responded with he would try to talk them out of it before pulling the trigger. I asked if that would be different if it was Catherine. He said in a heart beat."

"So," Greg said.

"You guys are slow," Nick said. "Think. Victim sevens name is Catherine Willows! You're trying to say that he thinks that ..."

"She's gone," Grissom interrupted entering the room. "He's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Warrick asked.

"Warrick call Agent Black and inform him we have a kidnapping, tell him to bring all the agents Lindsey and Becka. Sara when Lindsey and Becka arrive you are in charge of watching them. That includes Alex. Nicky Greg I want you to help get the systems back up and running pronto we may need them soon. Mia, Jacqui go back to your laps." He turned to leave.

In the back of a van

It had happened so quickly. First she had been walking around the lab searching for her suspect. She knew she should have contacted her partner with the information but she hadn't. That was a mistake. Not being able to find her suspect she had gone to her office to get her purse. She was just going to go get a quick snack. It was no longer dark out. In fact it seemed to be halfway through the sunrise. Not many people were around, nor were many cars driving by.

As she was walking she saw something like a baby in a car. It was parked in the visitors section. As she was rushing towards the vehicle she stopped. The car was hers and the baby was just a buddle of nothing. Turning she ran into the person she had been looking for. She had felt his had grip her arm and then a needle be pushed into her skin and then everything had gone pretty fuzzy.

Opening her eyes she looked around the area she was in. They were moving and she was low to the ground. Trying to sit up she found it difficult. Looking down to her feet she saw they were tied together at the ankles and knew it was the same with her wrists. Looking around again she found a knife sitting not that far away. Flipping over she began to manipulate her body over to it. She had gotten the knife into her hands when she felt a hand grip her hair.

"Drop it," Ecklie ordered yanking on her hair. That's when she had noticed the van had stopped moving. "I said drop it!" He ordered. "Agent Flynn I warned you earlier. You just don't listen."

"Screw you," she snapped trying to cut the cords holding her wrists together. He pulled her head back so she was looking into his cold eyes.

"I said drop the knife," he lifted a switch and smirked. "Or I'll make the lab go boom. Wouldn't want Alex to get hurt now would we?" She dropped the knife and he smiled. "Now that's a good girl."

"Go to hell," she spat at him. He dropped her head to the floor. She heard his door open and then slam shut. All was quiet for awhile and she went for the knife again. Freeing her hands she smiled. Taking the knife she freed her feet. Getting onto her knees she looked over the front seat. The keys were in the ignition. She hadn't even heard the back door open as she began to climb over the seat. A grip on her ankle made her turn and she began to struggle.

"Naughty naughty," He said in a sing song voice. Pulling forcefully she fell to the ground the sound of her head hitting the hard metal sounding louder then ever to her. She let out a moan as things began to spin. She felt herself being pulled towards the edge and then being lifted into his arms. Squinting her eyes in the sun she began to squirm slightly. It was no longer early in the morning but near afternoon. The sunlight disappeared as they entered the house. She could smell the metallic stench of dried blood. Blood that she knew had been there for fourteen months. Blood she knew came from fourteen other innocent women who had suffered his wrath. Blood she had begun to blame herself for. "Let's see how well you play."

"I don't want to play," she snapped. Again she felt a needle penetrating her skin and again things were black.

Crime Lab

Grissom, Black, and Warrick were gathered in Ecklie's office. Warrick was at the bookshelf looking for clues. Grissom was at the desk searching his computer and everything else he could get into. Black was looking at the pictures and other things gathered on the wall. Grissom looked up when he had lifted a photo. "Wow she looks so much like Flynn," he said turning the picture so they could see.

It was from the last New Years Party before Catherine had left. In the photo was of the two of them. Catherine had Grissom in a head lock and was dragging him over to the team. Who were in the corner of the photo, pointing and laughing. Lindsey was with the team. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered the event. He had told Catherine all he wanted to do was stand in the corner alone. She had then begun to drag him off to the gang when he yanked his arm free. So ... she pulled him into a head lock. "Catherine," he whispered softly.

"Gris ... maybe ... maybe you should remove yourself from the case," Warrick said walking to him. He had an unopened photo album in his hand.

"No," He snapped. "I promised her long ago I would keep her safe and if I swear on my life I will keep that promise. What's that?"

"I don't know. I was just going to open it when Black ... when I saw the photo," he handed over the album.

"This is from when she first got to Vegas," He stated after opening the album. The first photo was of a waitress in a diner they all go to. The table she was heading too had a younger version of Grissom and Ecklie, from when they had been friends. Who had taken the picture he didn't know.

"Wow ... this guy was obsessed," Black said after they got halfway through the album to see it was all of the same person. Finally Grissom got to the back and it was the photos only he had seen not that long ago.

"Basterd raped her," Warrick snapped.

"Yeah and then accused her of sleeping with men in her office," Grissom whispered.

"You knew," Warrick snapped.

"She told me ... I found her ... I saw these already," he turned the page and found pictures of Catherine leaving her house for good. "He followed her home."

"Stalked her since he first meet her," Warrick shuck his head. Going back to the book shelf he pulled more albums out. Opening one he found more photos of Catherine. Three more had photos of Catherine. Two had photos of Lindsey, but Catherine was in them all. Another one had photos of Grissom, with Catherine and occasionally the rest of the team or Lindsey or both. Another one though had photos of all of the men Catherine had seen over the years. Some of the photos had her in them wrapped in the guy's arms.

"Um ... do you guys know something ..." Black began but Grissom interrupted.

"Warrick ... contact Sam, Lily, and Nancy ... they deserve to know she's gone," he stood.

"Wait ... why would the mother of the kids who found the last victim have to know Flynn's gone?"

"Because Flynn is also her sister," he snapped. "Flynn is not Flynn she is Willows! Call her Flynn again and I will beat the living daylights out of you. Her name is Catherine Willows."

"Um ... Gris," Sara said interrupting. "Lindsey wants to see you. She's ... Gris she's crying."

Some House

She slowly came back to consciousness. Her hands were bound above her head in chains. Her feet were also chained, her legs spread in a v shape like her arms. She was against the wall which was cold against her skin. 'I'm naked,' she thought. 'Sick basterd.' She began to struggle fighting back the screams for help she wanted to let out. 'Okay calm down,' she took a deep breath and looked around. She was in some sort of basement. 'Let's see its dark dark and more ... oh now it's not dark.'

"Hello kitty," Ecklie said walking up to her. The lights were now turned on and she had to squint her eyes to block out the light. His fingers ran down her cheek and to her neck. They continued to travel downward as she struggled. "Perfect."

"What's so god damn perfect," she snapped trying to get away from his touch.

"Your skin," he whispered coming closer to her. She tried to move away but it was pointless. "Do you know how many women I have had in this room? How many women I use to pretend to be her? How many of them scream out in joy?"

"More like disgust," she turned her head as his face came closer to hers. Closing her eyes as he took in her smell she fought the urge to barf. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Feisty," he smirked. "None of the others were feisty. They were quiet. Only cried. She never cries. Never screamed either. Oh but she fought and snapped at me like you are. I think I'll keep you."

"I rather be dead," she felt his hand grip her throat.

"You know Agent Flynn," he brought his face up to hers. "You are really starting to make me mad."

"I heard that's easy," she smirked but quickly began chocking as his hand tightened around her throat. Just as she was about to black out he loosened the grip. Gulping in as much air as she could she began to cough.

"If I were you I would stop trying to be smart."

"Well with you around a baby is smart." He stepped back from her smirking and she furrowed her brow. 'What is he planning,' she thought. Then she saw the whip in his hand and her eyes widened. Gulping she watched as he tightened his grip on it.

"Agent Flynn you may want to watch what you say to because here ... here I'm in control. You are mine. I control you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," he turned and walked over to a chair. Pulling it over he took a seat in front of her. There was a cold smirk on his face she truly disliked. "None of them were her. None of them could ever be her. Have you ever had such a craving for a person you couldn't control it," he waited for awhile. "What no answer? Pity. I have. She was lovely you know. The perfect women. But no he had her. He made her smile and laugh. While I ... I was her enemy. Her enemy. I once was her friend but no he saved her life. I would have done the same and made sure she wasn't injured in the processes. I would have kept her safe. But no he was sent to the scene with her. When I visited her at the hospital he was there. He was telling her how much he was sorry. How he would keep her safe. Oh but he couldn't keep her safe. No ... you know why?"

"Why couldn't he keep her safe," She said looking at the ground. She clearly remembered that day but didn't remember ever seeing Ecklie. In fact that was when she had begun to hate him. She had over heard him talking to a lab tech who had said she deserved it and he agreed. That was why she and Grissom had started hating him.

"Because I won't let him Agent Flynn," his voice broke into her thoughts. "I will find her again. And then I won't need you to replace her. We will be the perfect couple. I will force her to love me like I love her."

"Well in that case ..." she stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"No continue please."

"I hope you never find her," she finished. 'Or find out you have found her,' She thought.

"I will. She will mess up one day. I will find her," he smiled standing again. He went to another corner and bent down. When he walked back it was with the pile of the clothes she had had on.

Crime Lab

Grissom entered his office to find Lindsey in a ball on the ground crying. Alex and Becka were sitting on the couch; the two hadn't been told what was going on, watching her silently. Grissom carefully walked over to her and sat down. Brushing his fingers through his hair he gained her attention. She climbed into his lap and held on tight. His fingers continued to brush trough her hair as he rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry Linds."

"I'm scared Uncle Gil," she whispered. He looked up at Sara, Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Agent Black who had all gathered in his doorway. Black was looking at him confused. No one had fully filled him in yet, nor the rest of the Agents. "I don't want her to go through that again."

"Linds ..." he tilted her chin. "You knew why she left didn't you?" She nodded. Pulling her into a tight hug he continued rocking her back and forth. "I promise I will get her back. I promise."

"You can't promise that Uncle Gil. You just can't," she began crying more. "He has her. I warned her and warned her but no she wouldn't listen. I kept begging her to get off the case but she wouldn't. She wants to prove herself to everyone. And now look at what happens."

"Linds she is a strong women," he whispered closing his eyes to fight his own tears. It was helpless they fell anyways. "She will get through this. I know she will."

"How?"

"Because," he opened his eyes and looked down at her. Blue eyes meet blue eyes and he smiled. "Because she has you to think about. She has Alex to think about. I know she won't leave you. Not yet. Not until she is forced to. Plus I just know."

"But how can you just know? How can you know she is still alive?"

The room was silent as they waited. Sara stood her hand over her mouth fighting back her own tears. Nick had his arms wrapped around her tears silently falling. Warrick was doing the best he could from bursting into tears as he watched. Greg was already crying. Black ... well Black just looked confused and like he would rather be the one comforting Lindsey. Grissom though reached up and wiped her tears away and she his. There was a smile on his face as he placed his hand on his heart.

"Because my heart hasn't broken yet," He picked her up and placed her on his feet. "Because if she was dead I would feel it. I would be broken into millions of pieces. My life would have gone cold and pointless," he didn't know his words were not only comforting Lindsey but himself and everyone watching. "Because I love your mother with all my heart and won't give up on her."

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his neck. His went around her waist holding her tight. "I love you Uncle Gil."

"I love you too Butterfly," he whispered standing with her in his arms. Carrying her to the couch he set her down. "I want you to watch Alex and Becka for me."

"Okay," she smiled and pulled Alex into her lap.

"Behave guys," He ruffled Alex's hair and placed a kiss on the top of Lindsey's head.

"Bye bye daddy," Alex said as he left. Once he shut his door Sara burst into tears and sprinted down the hall. Nick looked utterly shocked and confused. Grissom just smiled at him.

"Go talk to her Nicky," he told him. Turning to Warrick he noticed he had been unsuccessful at hiding his tears. "Agent Black I should inform you that Agent Flynn is not really Agent Flynn. Flynn is her maiden name while her surname is Willows."

"Like victim seven?" He asked.

"Yes. Oh and victim seven is really victim eight. Catherine was the first victim ... and his normal target. His obsession.

Some House

She was alone again but no longer chained to the wall. He had released her and given her a change of clothes, or more like a robe. It was a long silk red robe that was now wrapped tightly around her body. She was sitting in a corner trying to hold back her tears and fight the memories that wanted to come back. The ones that haunted her in her sleep. Footsteps could be heard upstairs as he walked around. She figured he was in the kitchen cooking. 'Is this his actually house,' she asked herself. 'Or is this some place else? Surely the first place they would go to would be his home? Grissom ... Grissom please come for me.'

Tears were now falling and she tried to whip the away. 'No ... I can't let him make me cry,' she lectured herself. The tears just kept coming faster and faster. The door creaked open and the lights were turned on again. His footsteps were getting closer and closer. She didn't dare look up when he stopped in front of her blocking the bright light.

"Are those tears you are fighting," he bent down next to her. His hand reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "You cried faster then the others. Took them at least a week."

Her bottom lip trembled slightly. Tears were coming faster and faster. Tears she had been fighting for nearly three years. Clamping her eyes shut her head dropped to her knees as he released it.

"And here I thought you were like her. She never cries! You're not supposed to cry!"

"S ... sorry," she mumbled moving herself closer to the wall. She looked up at him and saw he was truly angry. "I'm sorry." He backhanded her then gripped her chin in his hands again forcing her to look at him.

"Obviously you are not like her at all," he released her chin with such force her head actually hit the wall.

"Please leave me be," she begged looking at him. "Please just leave me be."

"Why should I do that? Give me one reason why I should leave you be when you lied to me?"

"I ... I haven't lied. He held up her old CSI badge in her face. She gulped as he stormed from the room leaving the card behind. 'I'm dead,' she thought.

A/N It was a long one! Okay what do you think? Please please please tell me what you think! I must know what you think! Plus the more reviews I get the more I wish to please you by getting the next chapter out. Oh and there's one thing I want you to answer: Should I kill off Conrad Ecklie or should I have him go to court and get the Death Penalty? Tell me in your reviews. Which ever has the most votes will be the one I do. So everyone review and give me your opinion. Either way he dies but tell me how you want him to die. By the needle or by someone. Oh and if you want him to be killed before court tell me who you think should be the one who does it. Please please please please review.

Alright I'm not really sure if anyone actually read all that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the wait have been thinking about what to do. Don't know how long or short this will be but here ya go:

Chapter Seven

She had moved, no long sitting but leaning against the farthest wall away from the door waiting. It seemed like this was all becoming a dream. At least she hoped it was, hoped she would wake up in Grissom's arms and he would assure her everything was alright. But every time she thought that her brain would remind her how long it has been and everything that has happened. 'Ironic,' she laughs slightly. 'Leave to get away from him but end up chasing him. Ironic.'

The door opened, a flood of light coming in from the hallway. Ecklie entered flicking on the light. A smirk was on his face and a plate of food was in his hands. She looked at it and gave a small laugh. He placed the tray on the table by the door. Just as he was about to walk out he turned back around.

"You will have a guest soon so," he turned back around and left. She rushed to the food and checked it quickly to make sure it was safe. Eating it slowly as if she still believed it to be poisoned. When she finished she went back to leaning against the wall facing the door. 'Who now?'

-Hotel-

Lindsey was watching as Alex and Becca slept peacefully on the queen size bed her mom had been using. Grissom had sent them back and someone was checking up on them periodically. Though she asked who the perp was no one would tell her. Just told her to shut up. Even Grissom told her to shut up which truly shocked her. Later he came by and apologized but she still hurt from it. Only Agent Black was nice enough to dismiss her politely.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention. Standing she went and opened it surprised to see Conrad Ecklie standing there. "Mr. Ecklie? How may I help you? Surely you should be at the lab helping find my mother."

"I was at the lab," he lied with a small smile. She stepped aside to let him in and he entered smirking. "Actually ..." he reached out grabbing her by the arm. She was about to scream when he placed a piece of tap over her mouth. Her eyes followed the needle he pulled from inside his jacket and its journey to her arm. He released her after the tranquilizer was put in. "Your mother sent me."

She watched as he proceeded to the bed and picked up Alex who didn't even stir. Smiling he looked at Lindsey. "Good bye," he whispered leaving the room Alex in his arms sound asleep. Doing her best to make as much noise as she could she slowly fell into an unconscious sleep.

They were now processing the scene. Lindsey had woken up just a couple minutes ago and was sitting in another hotel room. Becca went back to sleep after calling the police and was lying next to the very dazed Lindsey. Warrick entered and went to sit next to her but she moved giving him no room. He left with a sigh. The others tried and none had succeeded. She blamed them. All they had to do was tell her who it was and she could have kept Alex safe. Now he was gone along with her mom and she was left behind. But why?

"Lindsey," Agent Black said entering. She looked up at him and blinked a couple times. Moving slightly to make room for him she smiled at him. He sat and brushed a strain of hair from her face. The CSIs who finished processing the scene seconds ago stood outside listening. Other Agents were all around the building bombarding people with questions.

"I let him in," she whispered softly. "I let him in. I let him take Alex. I let my mother down."

"You did your best. I know Cath would be very proud of you. I should have told you who it was."

"You were doing your job. And you were polite about it," she sat up making sure not to bother Becca any. "Get them back for me."

"I will."

"Good ... can ... can I try and help? I mean I was giving my own personal opinion on how his mind works. Now that I know his name and who he has my mom then maybe I could help find him. He must be some place in Las Vegas."

"Lindsey ... Do ... do you know why you left Vegas in the first place?"

"Yes mom was raped and she was scared. No one could help her and she was afraid ... afraid to tell Grissom what happened. She told me that it was one of the happiest days in her life. The first being getting into college. The second day was finding out she was pregnant with me. Third my birth. Fourth being promoted to a CSI Level One. Fifth ... fifth was that day. And it was ruined by ... by a slimy basterd who ..." her eyes widened.

"What?"

"He stopped by," she gulped. "Before we left Vegas for good. He came to ask for her to come back to the lab. He apologized but didn't mean it. Then when he went to hit my mom ... Sam pulled him back. That's why we came here to stay instead of another hotel. She trusts Sam now, not like she used to but she trusts him."

"How does she know Sam?"

"Nana and him were having an affair. He knew her since she was a kid and never told her he was her father. It hurt her to find out and having to find out the day Grissom told her of his surgery was even harder."

"Lindsey," Becca whispered waking. "Lindsey where's Alex? Did ... did he get him too?"

"Its okay," she said pulling her towards her. "Everything will be okay."

"Okay," she nodded off back to sleeping. Lindsey yawned and slowly went back to sleeping.

-Some place-

Catherine had begun to pace the room impatiently. She knew she was in some sort of house. But where? If she escaped could she easily get to another house for help or a building? Or was she surrounded by desert. The door opened and Ecklie entered smirking. Eyes widening she watched as he carried Alex over towards her. Rushing to him she yanked Alex from his arms and went to go back to the wall. His hand jumped out and grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Here's the deal Catherine," he whispered into her ear. Her back was pressed against him and his free arm was wrapped around her stomach holding her tight. "You do everything I say when I say it or the kid gets punished. I am correct to assume he is Grissom's."

"No he belongs to Santa Clause," she snapped. Alex stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" he whispered and then became fully awake. "Let go of my mommy!" He yelled reaching over her shoulder and poking Ecklie in the eye. He released her and cupped his eye.

"He needs a leash," he snapped and stormed from the room. Holding onto him tight she held back tears.

"Daddy will find us mommy," he assured. "He's Mr. Grissom!"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Mr. Grissom," she sat down in a corner and cradled him in her lap. "Mister Bugboy to the rescue."

"Bugboy is my name!"

"Know your little bugman he is mister bugboy."

"Oh so I'm a man and he's a boy ... okay ... night mommy," he went back to sleeping in her arms. Though he was half awake and half asleep.

-Crime Lab-

Everyone at the lab was well into there second shift. Catherine had gone missing nearly thirteen hours ago and Alex had gone missing only two hours ago. Warrick was pouring over the video footage with Archie. Greg and Sara were going over anything and everything to do with Ecklie's financial records. Grissom was reading over the diary they found in his office. And Nicky was out in the parking lot, since they finally found out where she had been taken from, with some other FBI agents.

Agent Black was with Brass heading to Ecklie's place. Grissom was at the part in the diary where Catherine had begun to work at the lab. From then on every single entry was about Catherine. How she looked. How she smelled. How she walked, talked, laughed. Anything pertaining to her was in there. The cases she worked. A couple of the entries went on about how close she and Grissom were and stuff like that.

It scared him to know how often Ecklie watched her and yet no one ever noticed. A couple cases he remembered Ecklie trying to get in on were mostly ones with Catherine on them. When the three had been on the same team Ecklie would make sure he was always working with Catherine. When she was a lab tech he always volunteered to go drop samples off to her or pick up results from her. It all was coming together now for him and he felt guilty. He had let this man stalk her right under his nose and now she was in danger. The second time he couldn't protect her from him. 'Will she run again,' he asked himself.

He knew he would probably sink into a bigger hole of guilt if she left again. Or he would become an alcoholic, something he swore to her he wouldn't ever be again. Especially after that one night when he had nearly beat the life out of a guy just for talking to her. He had freaked her and he promised to stop drinking. And he had with her help; occasionally he drank but made sure it wasn't too much. Since she had helped him he helped her knock the coke habit. True Eddie thought he paid for it but they used that money towards other things and the two paid together to help kick the habit.

A soft knock was heard on the door and he looked up to see Agent Black and Cavillo standing in the doorway. His eyes fell to Cavillo in a cold hatred. "You kept this basterd around when I told you I didn't trust his ability to be a CSI," he snapped. "Now look what he has gone and done. 14 women killed. Lives ended as if they were nothing. Women ..."

"Grissom you're off the case," Cavillo interrupted.

"Over my dead body. I lost her and I will get her back," he stood to his feet hands clenched in fists. "I will get her back in one piece. There isn't no way I'm going to let some stupid FBI people take over and loss her!"

"Agent Willows is my partner," Black said with a small smile. "Are you calling her a stupid FBI person?"

"Her name is Catherine!" He yelled taking a step towards them. "Not Agent Willows! It was her only escape," he relaxed a bit fists slowly unclenching. "Only chance to get away from everything. To get away from ... from her past."

"Her past has nothing to do with this," Cavello said awkwardly. "Or do you know something we don't?"

"Yeah the fact he has been watching her since he first laid eyes on her," he looked at the diary placed on his desk. "He didn't realize who the ... women he first meet a couple months before she started working here was her. That was the true first entry of her but the rest ..." he chocked back the words and shrugged his shoulders at the diary. Cavello walked forward picking it up and quickly skimmed it. His eyes fell in shock at the man he hired and promoted into a position he could have used against her. One he probably did.

"Grissom," Greg yelled sliding into the room. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"He is no longer who you report to but me," Black said.

"I report to Grissom and Grissom only. Besides this isn't a report," Greg snapped. "Gris ... well uh ..."

"What," He snapped getting tired of the waiting. "Tell me Greg."

"Sam ... he wants to speak with you."

-Some place-

Her legs had fallen asleep. Alex was holding on tight to the robe that covered her. Twice Ecklie had come in pulling him from her grasp and then would put a gun to his head threatening her. Sometimes he would just walk by open the door look in and laugh at how the two would hold on tighter to each other. She was trying not to be afraid but the whole thing freaked her out. Reaching up with a hand she brushed her fingers through his curling brown hair. He looked up at her with large blue eyes that reminded her so much of Grissom. Tears threaten to fall and as if he could feel all the emotions in her he wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her tight his head resting on her chest.

"Its okay mommy," he whispered softly as she pulled him tighter afraid he would drift away if she let go. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm not so sure," she whispered back. "I ... I'm so sorry."

"Why," he looked up at her. "Why are you sorry this isn't your fault?"

"It ... its complicated Alex," she went to hug him again but he walked out of her lap looking at her.

"Explain!" He snapped. "Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

"I didn't report him!" She yelled then lowered her voice. "If I had reported him years ago then none of those women would have died. None of them would have had suffered because he be behind bars. And you ... you would have known Grissom since you wore born and he would have known you existed!"

"It's not your fault," he cried stepping closer to her. The look he gave her reminded her so much of the one Grissom gave her when she went to him after being beaten by Eddie. Moving away slightly he looked hurt. "Your mean," he snapped and walked to another corner. At that moment the door opened and a jolly Ecklie walked in.

"I see you have managed to make another child hate you," he smirked walking over to her. Bending down in front of her he looked her in the eye. "Beautiful eyes you have."

"Seeing how you killed fourteen women just because they had my eyes told me that already," she rolled her eyes at him looking away. The back of his hand meet her face and her head snapped to the side hitting the wall snapping back to look at him.

"As you said just a second ago your fault," he smirked moving his face closer to hers. "Do you remember are first kiss Catherine?"

"How could I forget," she smirked. "I believe I bite your tongue."

"It just made me want you more," he lightly traced his finger along her jaw line making her flinch backwards. "Ah ah ah behave little missy and I'll make your even happier then Grissom ever can."

"You can never make me happy," she raised her hand pushing his away. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. Twisting around he flung her across the floor, she rolled slightly after hitting the ground and came to a stop ten feet from the door. Alex jumped up but Ecklie pulled a gun.

"Sit kid," he snapped. "You're just as pathetic as your father. Always rushing to help the helpless. Going to get you killed someday. Here is an idea Catherine. How bout I bring Grissom and Lindsey here. Kill Lindsey after having some fun, she looks so much like her mother you know. Then kill Gil nice and slowly. Then Alex could go next. Then me and you would be all alone and fly off to Canada. Become a happily married couple."

"Go to hell Ecklie! I would never marry you and I would never let you hurt Lindsey, Alex, or Gil. I swear to god if you even think of doing something to harm them you will die a slow and painful death and I'll be sure of that."

"Oh really," he walked over to her and pulled her to her feet again. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close to him and smiled. "Let's just see how tuff you are when it comes to your children," he forcefully kissed her then threw her to the side. Walking out of the room he slammed the door shut. Crawling into a corner she balled herself into a ball and hides her tears. Alex came over and tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"I don't hate you mommy," he whispered. "Don't listen to the big meany."

-Lab-

Grissom had quickly left his office the others followed. When he saw Sam standing at reception he stopped shocked. At first he didn't believe Greg. Sam never talked to him, even when it concerned Catherine, only for cases. Sam noticed him and walked over as if he owned the place.

"You let that son of a bitch takes Mugs from me," He snapped stopping directly in front of Grissom. Black look confused at the name Mugs along with the others.

"No Sam you lost her long ago," he replied coldly. "When she found out you lied to her. That you hide a very crucial piece of information from her. You let her get away from you. Now if you don't mind I need to get her back." Sam glared at him and then his pager when off. Nodding he left just as quickly as he had come. Grissom's phone went off and he picked it up. Even before he could speak the person on the other line did and his face grew pale.

Hanging up he walked down the hall to where Lindsey was staying. Easily picking her up into his arms, her arms automatically wrapping themselves around his neck. Leaving the lab the others rushing behind he placed Lindsey into the front seat. The whole time he never mentioned where he was going as he climbed into the Denali himself and drove off. It took the others nearly five minutes to respond and follow. By the time they found his vehicle it was abandoned outside of Catherine's old house, the one Grissom had come to living in after she left; it had become his hide away from work and his townhouse. A second set of tire treads told them someone else had been by and they had a suspect -Ecklie.

-Some Place-

Lindsey woke in the arms of someone. It took her awhile to get used to the dark and she looked around. The arms seemed familiar but from a long time ago. Quickly the thought of her dad flashed through her mind then she remembered the event that killed him. Looking around she spotted someone in a corner knees pulled up to her chest a boy wrapping his arms around her neck saying something. Looking up her blue eyes meet blue and she jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here? You should be finding my mom!"

"Linds ..." Grissom tried to calm her. The two in the corner, who hadn't noticed them enter earlier, looked over in shocked.

"Don't Linds me! Only Dad, Randy, and mom can Linds me! Go find my mother and brother!"

"Linds ..." he began again but this time a small and fragile like voice answered. One he hadn't heard in a long time and wished never to have to again.

"Lindsey?" She spoke. All eyes turned to her, all but Alex who was staring wide-eyed at his father. Catherine tried to stand but stumbled slightly just as the door opened.

"Careful Catherine wouldn't want you to get hurt," Ecklie said smirking. He walked over to her and pushed Alex to the side. Alex rushed over to Grissom who went to stand but the chains he had been attached to keep him from moving. Smirking at him Ecklie wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Want to tell him how good I was for you?"

"I'll kill you," she yelled going to hit him when his hand gripped her wrist tight. She saw the needle in his other hand and stopped. "Tranquilizer?"

"No more of that stuff cutey," he smirked. "Thought I let you remember the good ol' days."

"No ..." she tried to struggle away from him. "I don't want to please Ecklie please don't."

"You don't want to have some fun," he fake pouted. She shuck her head her eyes never leaving the needle. "To bad because you're gonna have some fun," he pinned her arm against the wall. She tried to struggle but he placed a knee on her stomach and pushed causing her to gasp for air instead. The needle entered her vain and he squeezed out the liquid cocaine. For a moment she was dazed as his knee left her stomach and she fell to the ground. The drug was quickly taking affect on her. Her senses were stronger and she was getting numb all over. A dazed look was appearing in her eyes.

"Oh god," she whispered as he pulled her to her feet. She felt like she hadn't felt in a long time. Free.

"How's it feel sweetie," he whispered softly. Grissom heard and watched in fear as Catherine began to lean into Ecklie with an odd smile. One he remembered clearly from her cocaine days.

"Free," she spoke dazed. Lindsey looked shocked but when Ecklie tried to move his hands to her hips and she pushed him away Lindsey smiled. "Naughty naughty you got caughty."

"Who should get some next Catherine," Ecklie asked producing another needle. Catherine looked around the room eyes falling on Grissom. What he saw hurt him. Behind the dazed eyes he could see the women fighting the drugs, the fear and pain she had suffered over the years. What he saw every time he watched her take the drug many years ago.

"How bout," she stumbled slightly. "I don't feel so good," she mumbled and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn it Ecklie what the hell did you do to her!" Grissom yelled. Lindsey had rushed to her mother's aid quickly checking for a pulse.

"Pulse is stronger then normal," she cried. Turning her so she was on her back she checked her breathing. "Breathing is even and steady."

"My bad," Ecklie smirked and went to leave. Alex rushed at him tackling him to the ground with surprising force. Ecklie managed to get him off and leave the room but Alex smirked anyways. Walking over to Grissom he produced a set of keys and unlocked the chains. Grissom went to go to Catherine but the look Lindsey gave him stopped him.

"Not like you care. Let us leave didn't you," she snapped looking around the room. Spotting a bed in another corner she began to drag her mom carefully over to it. When she got there it took a lot of strength for her to lift her up onto the bed but when she did she sat on the edge of the bed like she had done when she was sick and stroked her hair out of her face. "She is having a reaction to the coke. It's been to long and her system isn't used to it anymore." She informed. "She should be up in about an hour or two depending on how long it's been and how much she was given."

True to what Lindsey said exactly two hours latter Catherine woke up slightly dazed. Her grip tightened on Lindsey's hand grabbing Lindsey's attention. Alex head rested on her chest since he had fallen asleep on top of her. The only one not a part of the group was Grissom. A wide smile swept across her face upon seeing both her child with her. A hand instinctively went to stroke the brown curls in Alex's hair. Lindsey smiled and lifted Catherine's hand and kissed it.

"You're awake," she whispered. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. How are you," she whispered back. Their voices carried over to Grissom and it pained him slightly to see they no longer needed him. "Ecklie hurt you in any way?"

"Hasn't been in here since you fainted," her free hand stroked back some of the loose strawberry blonde strains on her moms face. "Don't think he will be for awhile but were together. Our family is together, you, me, and Alex all together. Remember what you told me. As a family ..."

"We are strong," she nodded looking around. Again her eyes feel on Grissom. "Linds ..."

"Will make it mom and then its back to DC," she assured. The door opened and Ecklie entered carrying three trays. He walked over to Grissom and handed him one then placed the other two on the ground.

"Who isn't eating," Grissom asked. "Three plates when four people are in here," he went to stand but Ecklie pulled a gun pointing it straight at Catherine's head.

"Off the bed twerps or I blow mommies brains outs," Lindsey grabbed Alex and carried him away from the bed. Ecklie went over and pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door. "Eat up everyone. Me and Cath have some ... business to discuss," he pushed her through the door then left shutting the door behind him. Alex climbed from Lindsey's arms and rushed to Grissom climbing into his lap eating his food. Lindsey grabbed her tray and walked to the opposite side of the room to eat. Grissom though remained looking at the door praying Catherine was okay.

A/N okay what do you think? Continue giving me ideas on how Ecklie should be dealt with. I like hearing them and some have given me ideas. Please please please please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I know it has been a long time since my last update but I have been kind of busy with school and I was going to post sometime last week but I had to get ready for a camping trip I was going on with my dad. Had lots of fun four wheeling and got some good ideas for stories and my WIP. So here I go with this chapter hope you like it

Chapter 8

-Unknown Basement-

It was quiet but very loud. She couldn't think of anything but the safety of her mother, Alex, and hurting Ecklie in some way or killing him. Many ideas came to her but all came with consequences she didn't want. As she watched Alex study Grissom she sighed. She may be angry that Grissom had told her to shut up she wanted him to hold her. But like her mother she refused to let him because she had to be strong. Had to remain strong or everything would fall apart. It was her job to keep her and Alex safe not Grissom's.

He hardly knew Alex, of course she knew that he probably felt like he has before not and loves him a lot, she felt it was her job and was going to keep that job. Weight in her lap made her look down at the small boy and she forced herself to smile. He frowned at her. "Everything will be okay Windsey," he whispered and she kissed him lightly on the head.

"I know," she whispered back softy. It was as though both wanted to keep the silence which now engulfed them. She found it odd that he was very smart and had some hard words down perfectly but still called her Windsey. In fact that had been his first word Windsey. It had made her mom laugh so much that she too started to laugh. They had been at an FBI party so there laughter had made the entire room start laughing. Alex loved the attention so much that he just began to say Windsey over and over again with a large smile. Thinking back to that event she held him tighter and smiled. "I'll make everything okay again."

"I know you will Windsey," he smiled at her happily wrapping his little arms around her and hugging her. "You always do."

"Yeah," her eyes traveled to Grissom and she bit her lip. He was her godfather right. So why be angry at him. He was only trying to protect her from the horrible truth. 'Mom did that with dad and look what happened,' she reminded herself. Gulping she stood to her feet and walked over to Grissom. Bending to her knees she handed Alex over.

"Windsey," He asked confused.

"I'm still here," she sat next to them. Grissom placed his arm around her and pulled her close. She held back the tears. "I'm sorry I was angry at you." The sound of Alex yawning stopped his response.

-Some House-

She had followed him unwillingly up to the kitchen of the house. For some reason she thought it looked familiar but couldn't place it. He had left her alone in the kitchen so she had begun to search around. Opening one draw she found a photo album she recognized. Pulling it from the drawer she went to open it when a hand gripped her wrist and pull her around forcibly. "Naughty naughty."

"Let go of me," she struggled to release her hand causing the robe she wore to slip off her shoulder. The feeling of cold air on her shoulder and a little of her chest made her stop and go to fix the robe. A fabric being forced into her hand shocked her and she looked at the silk dress now in her hands. Looking confused at Ecklie she waited for his explanation. When none came she went to release the clothes but his hand gripped around hers making her hold them. "Ecklie what the hell are you up to?"

"I do not eat dinner with a woman in a robe. You'll get changed in the bathroom down the hall," he lead her to the bathroom and walked off leaving the door open. "The door remains open," he called back when she went to shut it.

Ten minutes later she stood in front of the mirror looking at the elegant dress. It was red with two very thin straps holding it up. Her back was bar showing off her lower back while the front showed some cleavage but not so much that it wasn't still elegant. The hem of the dress reached down to the ground and fanned out around her if she had no shoes on but with the shoes he had supplied at the door it brushed the ground ever so slightly. A slit in the side of her left leg went all the way up to mid-thigh showing off her leg. She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the dress looked. Something shinny on the sink caught her attention and she looked down at the diamond necklace and she gasped. 'Wow.'

-Crime Lab-

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room at the lab. They had already gone through all their evidence which lead them only to the fact that they had four missing people and one suspect. The CSIs were quietly going through the files of the previous victims and all the evidence collected. Occasionally they would point something out to the others then take a note of it. The agents were acting differently though they were talking out the case. At the moment Black had just hung up his phone and sighed.

"That was the Director," Black informed the other Agents and the CSIs who were both listening and going over evidence at the same time. Though the Agents thought they weren't.

"What he want," One of the youngest Agents by the name of Andrews asked.

"Well your dad," Black said making the agent blush. "Wanted to know why he hasn't heard from Agent Willows about the case for awhile."

"Not reporting to your supervisor when needed is a bad moved Agent Black," Warrick spoke up making the CSIs smile. Sara looked at Warrick who was looking at her.

"Still won't let that drop will you," She replied smirking. "I reported to you."

"After the Agent appeared at CSI," he replied laughing. "And I have let it drop ... a couple feet."

"Ha-ha funny," she rolled her eyes and placed the file down. "What about the time three months ago when I was in charge and you didn't report to me about the suspect until ..."

"Until he tried to kill him," Greg said laughing while placing his folder down. "That was great man."

"Man Sara you were pissed for weeks," Nick said smirking at her while placing his folder down. "Though calling Gris and telling him about it was even funnier. What was it he told you again Warrick?"

"Now you know," he said smiling. "Damn it really confused me when he said that. If I hadn't remembered what had happened to Catherine I probably never would have understood."

"I never apologized."

"What," Nick asked Sara confused. She had tears in her eyes.

"I never apologized to her," a single tear slid down her cheek and she looked at the three staring at her in shock. "The tar case."

"You disappeared on us with that one Catherine never said why." Warrick said confused.

"I was removed and suspended for disrespecting her. I was ... rude and almost destroyed the case. Ecklie suspended me then told me I had to apologize."

"Well no one does what Ecklie says," Greg said. "Not even the lab techs, well Hodges does."

"Catherine did at times," Warrick sighed. The others did to remembering the times they saw Catherine obey Ecklie, if only not to be fired.

"But she sure fought like hell when he got in her way," Sara smirked. "Man I can't wait to arrest his slimy ass. Probably be bruised all over."

"Yeah if not from Catherine then from Gris," Nick looked at Warrick. "Remember when Eddie came in here a couple months after we started working. He was drunk and was angry at Catherine because she wasn't home to make him ... happy."

"Grissom knocked him out," Greg laughed. "I remember it was my first day here. Man Eddie scared the shit out of me when he walked in on me flirting with Cath. Damn if I had known he was there I wouldn't have been so stupid."

"Your always stupid," Sara informed.

"Got it from you," he retorted.

"Please I'm not stupid."

"Those who admit to being stupid are smart while those who deny it are not."

"That is for crazy idiot," Nick laughed. "And you stole that from ..."

"Eddie," Warrick whispered pulling Ecklie's diary near him. He flipped to the page when the Grissom punched Eddie in lab and began to read aloud. "He came here to day. Nearly hurt her. I was not that far away and would have gotten there first if HE did not run over. I would have been the one she had been thanking in the parking lot and hugging but HE had to run over. HE had to save her. HE had to be the one she hugged tightly when no one was looking. Oh but one day I will be the one to save her. One day she will see that I can make her so much happier then HE ever could."

"Did he," Greg asked. Warrick flipped through the diary and stopped at a page.

"This is from the tar case," Warrick informed. "The answer by the way is no Greg I don't think he did," he looked at Sara then the diary and began to read aloud. "HE interrupted us. Just as I was about to ask her out HE barged in. All to tell me he hasn't fired the loose cannon. The pathetic alcoholic women he says he needs. Sara is nothing compared to Catherine," Sara bit her lip a bit hearing something she always thought. "Nothing compared to her at all. She wasn't even uncomfortable when I put my arm around her chair. We sat so close to each other."

"Man stop reading," Nick cringed slightly. The Agents were listening carefully.

"We might get something," Warrick informed. "The best way to find someone is to learn about the suspect right," after the others agreed he continued. "She smelt so good that day. Like strawberries. Off course when HE entered she looked shocked and slide away from me slightly. Like she had done something wrong. Why should she care what HE thinks HE is not her boss I am! Me I am her boss. I will make her see who I am. I will," he turned the page. Greg took the book to continue seeing Warrick felt odd.

"Her hair is glistening in the sun," no one had noticed Cavello in the doorway with someone else. "Lindsey bus pulls up to the house and she smiles. Oh how her smile kills me. It is so beautiful. Her sparkling blue eyes glisten as Lindsey walks off the bus. Unlike how she was with Eddie alive she ignores her mom and walks right into the house." At that point Nick had grabbed the diary from him.

"I want to kill that kid for hurting her."

"Oh god," Sara gasped. "He has ... Lindsey. You don't think."

"We follow the evidence," Warrick snapped quickly. "Grissom and Cath are always lecturing us about following the evidence and jumping to the conclusions."

"Man the 'evidence' says he wants to kill her what if he has," Nick snapped back.

"He won't," Greg snapped. "He doesn't want to hurt Catherine and that would kill her."

"He hurt her before," Sara snapped back. "What makes him stop from hurting her again? For all we know they all could be dead."

"Your right Sara," Warrick looked at her angrily. "For all we know they all could be dead but you know what I'm not going to think like that. I think that there alive. Weather or not they are suffering or slowly dieing right now I don't know. What I do know is that Ecklie hasn't killed them yet. And I won't give up that thought until I see each of there dead bodies in our morgue."

"We don't know if there alive or dead," Nick snapped. "You just told us to follow the evidence and not jump to conclusions. Isn't that jumping to conclusions? Saying they are alive? Damn it Warrick we want them to be alive but what this dairy tells us is that Lindsey and Grissom could be dead. He hates them enough right?"

"I'm not giving up on them. I never gave up on you and I damn well know I won't give up on Cath," Warrick was glaring at him. "Not after all she has done for us. I won't believe she is dead ever. Damn it Nick you think I want to be in this position. I hate having to be the one to reassure each of you that there okay. That was what Catherine did when you were gone Nick. You know how many times she had to remind me it wasn't my fault you were down there. How many times she had to remind me that she gave us the case. That I would have lasted as long as you. You want to know what she did?"

"I ..." Nick began but he interrupted.

"When Ecklie told us he couldn't get the money she was angry. When she found out your parents would need more time to get the money she went to Sam Braun. She went to him to get the money for your return. She could have lost her job for that just to keep you safe. But Ecklie didn't fire her."

"That would ruin his ability to watch her now wouldn't it," Sara snapped. "And don't go all crazy on Nick like this it's not like we want her dead."

"Yeah Ecklie may have loved to watch her but firing her or punishing her would have made him happy."

"Or kill what 15 people," Sara snapped. "Or are your forgetting that detail Rick?"

"You're blaming her for those murders now?"

"She's not saying that and you know that," Nick jumped to her defense.

"Rick all I'm saying is that when she left it drove him to kill 15 people."

"Hey guys," Greg stood catching there attention. "He raped her right?" They all nodded. "We don't have all the evidence."

"What are you ..." Sara began but then stood. "Me and Greg will process her office. Warrick?"

"Go," Warrick nodded in agreement. Turning they all noticed Cavello standing there. "Director how may we help you?"

"Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, and Nick Stokes," Cavello pointed to each of them. "Director Andrews with the FBI."

"Sir I thought you said it would be an hour or two before you landed," Black asked shocked.

"Apparently my calculations were wrong." Andrews informed. "Robert here informs me that Mr. Brown is in charge of this investigation?"

"Not something I'm proud of," Warrick looked at the team. "Greg Sara office. Nick I want you to go over this diary and see if there is anything in there that can help us get a location."

"And you," Nick asked as Sara and Greg left.

"I'm going over his computer. Maybe he put something on there," He left to Nick following him. Cavello looked shocked.

"Brown," With that all the CSIs stopped standing at the end of the hallway. Each turned to look at him. "Are you forgetting that Director Andrews here is Catherine's boss and deserves a full briefing on the case?"

"No," he paused. The others looked at him in questioning. "But I really don't care. My sole priority at the moment is finding Catherine and returning her safely to us. For all I care the FBI could go to hell." He turned back around walking off.

-Some House-

He had been staring at her since she entered the kitchen. It made her rather uncomfortable. The fact he had changed into a nice suit made her feel even more uncomfortable. 'He is treating this as a date,' she though cringing slightly at the thought. 'Joy wonder if he is expecting a kiss at the end,' she grimaced slightly at the thought.

"You are gorgeous," He whispered taking her hand and pulling her towards the table. Taking the chair he pulled out for her she looked at the plate of food. Movement across from her made her look up at him. He had a large smile on his face and there was something in his eyes that confused her. "Eat up Catherine."

"Is this how you were with the others," She asked softly picking up the fork and knife to cut the stake.

"Nothing like this. They are not as good as you are. No one is," he watched as she ate her food slowly. She felt odd but went along with her line of questioning.

"Why did you travel outside of the state to get people," she sipped her drink as though this was normal. 'I'm interrogation him while eating dinner as his captive. Lovely report that will make,' she smiled slightly. "Why not just attack people in closer range?"

"Grissom would have noticed easily," He replied calmly. "Plus I got you now don't I?"

"Why did you want to kidnap me in the first place? You had no idea who I was? Why now and not before?"

"Well Lindsey was correct. Taking you like I did the others would have been stupid. You were to smart to fall for my simple approach at getting them. But you were getting to close to finding me. I had to stop you didn't I?"

"Then why not just kill me. Wouldn't that had been easier?"

"I wanted you to suffer."

"Then why aren't I suffering?"

"Because you have done everything I have asked," he stood and walked over to the draw she had gotten the album from. He pulled something from it and grabbed the album walking back. "You aren't fighting me anymore. Why make you suffer like the others if you want me."

"Oh," she looked at the album now in front of her. 'Great he thinks I want him!' She thought. Going to open the album she stopped realizing why she recognized it. 'Oh god this is Eddie's.' "Where did you get this from?"

"When I bought the place it was still here," he informed bending next to her.

"This is ..." She looked at the bag of coke placed next to the album and cringed. When her eyes went back to him she noticed one of his hands was in his pocket. "You're trying to get me addicted again aren't you?"

"It is for if you want it. I won't force you to do anything," he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and held it up to her. When he snapped it open it reveals an elegant diamond ring and her eyes widened. 'Oh shit,' she thought. "Catherine Willows marry me?"

"Ecklie I will not marry you," she snapped not even thinking of the consequences. Him standing to his feet didn't even make her realize what she had begun. The back of his hand coming across her face and making her head snap to the side though did.

"You will marry me," he snapped grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "One way or another I will make you mine."

"Even if you marry me it won't make me yours. I wasn't Eddie's," she informed eyes traveling to the wedding album in front of her. "Only when I was addicted was I his."

"Then we will just have to get you addicted," he informed grabbing the bag. He began to move about the kitchen preparing to make her take the drug.

"You can't make me get addicted. I'll fight it to the death," she said watching as he traveled around the kitchen. The kitchen she remembered falling to the ground unconscious at Eddie's hands in. The kitchen she remembers telling Grissom she was pregnant in. The kitchen she remembered studying in till she feel asleep. The kitchen she remembered holding both good and bad memories. "Ecklie stop this please."

"Why won't you marry me," he snapped turning around. He had a needle in his hand again and was walking towards her. He had made the coke into liquid making it easier to force her. 'Joy,' she thought trying to get a good enough answer.

"Well ..." she looked around at the things around her. 'First date,' she thought. Grimacing slightly at what she was about to do she looked at him. "This is only our first dinner together."

"We have had others."

"I'm talking about alone ... like a date," she was shocked to see he actually stopped walking towards her. 'Oh please work,' she thought. He placed the needle onto the counter and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"First date," he replied understanding. He walked over to her and took her by the hand. Leading her to the living room he turned on the radio and they began to slow dance. "And when shall our next one be."

"I ... I don't know," she replied slowly. 'Oh god,' she closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand being on her lower back. She wanted to puke.

-Ecklie's basement-

Grissom had heard the music come on. Lindsey to had heard it and looked at him. Alex had fallen asleep in his lap so both felt it was safe to speak of the things that could possibly be happening. "Uncle Gil ... is ... do you think he will hurt her? And why is there music?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. Again the basement fell to silence. About thirty minutes later the basement door opened and Catherine entered carrying a large tray. She was smiling but he could tell it was fake. Behind her was Ecklie watching as she carried the tray down to them. Lindsey had fallen asleep so now both children were lying on the bed. He had been pacing the room but stopped when the door opened. His eyes traveled her dress shocked but still finding her sexy.

"Eyes to yourself Gil," Ecklie informed. "Don't want to upset her boyfriend would you?"

"Conrad why don't you ..." he began but Catherine interrupted.

"It is okay Conrad," she informed. "Get the movie started I will just make sure that Alex and Lindsey are okay," she nodded her head slightly as he left shutting the door. Her small vanished and she turned to Grissom and his quirked eyebrow. "Oh please don't ask."

"Boyfriend?"

"And you ask," she smiles carrying a bowl over to him. "Ice cream," she stops right in front of him smiling. He takes the bowl from her and places it on the table next to him. Pulling her into a hug he held her tight. "He proposed."

"He hit you also," his fingers lightly traced the bruise now on her cheek. "I'm so sorry Cath I should have stopped him."

"How you were down here. I had to ... damn it he wanted to get me addicted again," she looked up at him. "When I said no he told me he wanted me to be his. I told him I was never Eddie's, whose basement you're in, unless I was on coke. So he wanted to ... I told him I said no because it was only ... our first date. Grissom he thinks I'm dating him."

"I'll stop all this I promise."

"I have to go," she left his arms and him so quickly he thought it was all a dream. Lindsey woke right after she left.

"Mom?" She asked looking around. "Where is she?"

A/N okay what do you think? Anyone in the mood to kill me now. Please please please review I need them a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay here comes the next chapter. I was in a very good mood and decided to put some other people in a good mood by updating. And if I don't put anyone in a good mood I'm sorry I'm just in a very odd good mood, which hardly ever happens so I guess this is a good thing oh well. Anyways here is the next chapter

Chapter Nine:

He sat searching through Ecklie's computer. The others were still doing as he told lucky to be left alone; he on the other hand had three guests. After his rude departure Black, Director Roberts, and Director Cavello followed him off to Ecklie's computer. He just continued to ignore them as he searched through the computer. A particular file caught his attention and he clicked on it. It leads to a document with many different links on it. One reading webpage interested him so he clicked on it.

He gasped slightly at seeing the half naked Catherine gripping a pole as the background image. There were more links on here. One reading pictures. One reading background. One reading videos. And one was a chat room. Moving the mouse over pictures he clicked on it. "Who knew Ecklie could draw?"

"What," Cavello asked walking around the computer. Black followed him and gasped slightly. Displayed on the screen were thumbnails of many pictures. A couple hand drawn, a couple colored pictures, and then some black and white photos. Each one had the date it was taken or drawn and by whom it was down by. All the drawings were drawn my Ecklie while the pictures were either taken by Eddie, Grissom, Ecklie, or mysterious.

"How long has he been doing this?" Black asked turning the monitor slightly so his boss could see.

"Well it stopped in 2005," Greg said entering. "And began around 1986 or so. I would guess about ..."

"Nearly twenty years," Sara said walking in next to him. "Sorry Rick all we got were the cloths she wore and ... dried semen on the ground in front of her ... desk."

"Nice page," Greg said walking over and looking at it. "Damn he must have updated this thing daily." He had brought up the entire html code for it and was going through it. "Either that or he hired someone. I never pegged him for the web designer type. A webpage are more computer centric then he is right?"

"Suspecting a second person?" Sara asked intrigued walking over.

"If there is were in deep shit," Warrick informed. "Ecklie having her is one thing but if he has a partner then this could get complicated. One could easily turn on the other."

"That is if both want her. We know for a fact Ecklie wants her but this other person could be someone who is in debt to him and this is there way of payment or family. They could probably not even know who Catherine is at all," Sara shrugged. "We just have to keep looking. What is the videos section?"

Warrick went back to the webpage and clicked on videos. There was a list of all the many videos of Catherine. There were a total of three hundreds different pages on it, just as the pictures had. Warrick found one that interested him slightly. It was called Eddie's funeral. Clicking on it a screen popped up. There frozen on the screen was a small group of people. Two blondes, one small and one taller standing in the middle of the group pained him. All were hurt by seeing this. None of them had even bothered to attend the funeral let alone mention Eddie again or provide comfort. Sure all said their condolences but none of them had even liked him so couldn't bring themselves to care that he was gone from them. Another face standing not that far from Catherine caught his attention. Greg clicked play.

The people began to move away all but Catherine and two men. Both walked up to her, the one Warrick recognized was more visible and it was obvious it was Ecklie. 'Possible second suspect,' Warrick thought looking at the second man. The question was who he was.

'We could always use help on days,' Ecklie spoke.

"It's got sound," Greg said shocked.

"He offered her a day shift position," Sara said shocked. That was something she hadn't told any of them.

'Why did you come today Ecklie,' Catherine said looking up at him slightly. 'Did you think that just because Eddie is gone I would let you two back into my life? That offering me a day shift position would change everything you did to us?'

'We never planned it Kitten,' the mysterious man drawled. 'Not like we wanted you to be put into that position.'

'Truth is you offered yourself,' Ecklie said.

"Question did he know this had sound or no?" Sara said. "If so why put something like this up and if not ..."

'I did and nearly got myself killed along with Lindsey,' Catherine whispered. 'I don't want the position. I would never want to work for you Ecklie. I might be a subordinate to you but there is no way in hell I would make you my boss if I had a choice.' She walked past them and towards Eddie's grave falling to her knees. Ecklie and mysterious walked off and the camera seemed to zoom in on Catherine who was now lying on the ground as if it were her bed. The sun shining on her really made her look like an angel Warrick noticed and just as he was thinking it the words 'My Angel' appeared on the screen which then went black.

"I don't think he knew the words were on there," Sara said as Warrick exited the videos section and went to the chat rooms.

"Ex's, fans, lovers, haters, interested in her, want more," Greg read some of the titles off a little disgusted. "Top ten favorites list, shirt less Cat, Naked Cat. Let's look at something else now please."

"Yeah," Warrick agreed silently. He exited the webpage reminding himself to disable the entire thing later. Under the link to the webpage was one that read home. Clicking on it live feed was sent to the computer of Catherine's old home. At the moment it was empty.

"He was stalker her and we never noticed," Sara fell back into a chair. "Her friends ... family not even noticing any of this."

"None of us noticed anything then Sara she had a different shift," Greg assured her. "This isn't our fault."

"Is it? We could have made the effort to stay her friends but none of us did," she snapped. "None of us bothered to call her up occasionally and just ... talk. None of use bothered to help control Lindsey. None of us even knew of Lindsey's behavior until we heard it on the grapevine. How long did it take for us all to find out she had been caught hitchhiking?"

"Lindsey wouldn't hitchhike," Roberts said smiling slightly. "She is an angel."

"How long did it take us to notice she disappeared? How long did it take us to notice she had left the state? How long did it take us to even realize what had happened?"

"How long did it take you to move in on Grissom," Greg snapped. "How long did it take you to go after her integrity? How long did it take you to hate her, Sara? How long are you going to go on saying you were her friend when you could have cared less about her?"

"How long it take you to forget about her, Greg? How long did it ..." Sara started standing up.

"Enough," Warrick yelled standing. No one noticed the man entering Catherine's house with a suitcase. "That is enough. Don't make me remove you from this case."

"You can't remove me," Sara crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why because you are Grissom's ex-wife or because you think that just because Grissom went easy on you I will? Guess again Sara I'm not Grissom."

"As you stated once before," She glared at him. "You won't remove me I know you Warrick."

"Sara don't push me okay," He looked at Greg. "Greg take the hard drive to Archie and see what he can do with it. Sara go help ..."

"Hey did you guys know that when Catherine was pregnant with Lindsey she went undercover as a single pregnant woman who was on maternity leave from stripping. It was a case Ecklie and his partner had been working. Catherine and Lindsey both nearly died since Ecklie's partner was to busy watching a stripper dance then the screen Catherine was on. He got fired and Ecklie got promoted for solving the case."

"Got a name on the partner," Warrick asked.

"Nah he doesn't mention him. Refers to him as mysterious," he shrugged. "Something about how he was always mysterious when he worked."

"Sara, Nick search the database for fired CSIs around that time. Cross reference them with the people who worked with Ecklie regularly. Greg ... Greg ... Greg," All turned to look at the computer screen Greg was currently focused on looking at. His cell phone was out in his hand having been readying to page Archie for help with the computer. At the moment mysterious was walking around gathering various things not bothering to whip his prints away, all figured he had gloves on. When he was done he pulled something from his jacket and walked towards the wall. The screen went black.

-Eddie's/Ecklie's home-

All was quiet and she was beginning to get scared. She had entered the living room not that long ago but Ecklie hadn't been there. She was staring at the blue television screen wondering when it would change to normal. All of a sudden it did and the scene of her hugging Grissom appeared. She spun around meeting Ecklie's fist. She flew backwards a bit tripping over the edge of the couch and rolling onto the floor. A soft moan escaped her lips as she slowly got to her feet.

"Lies," He yelled rushing at her and pulling her to her feet. She yelped in pain as she felt her arm being pulled from its socket. He just ignored her and backhanded her. "You lied to me. How dare you lie to me?"

"What did you expect cooperation," she snapped cradling her dangling arm the best she could. He released her and she stumbled backwards cradling it better. Noticing what was bothering her he smirked and grabbed her by that arm. She screamed in pain as he pulled on it slightly.

"Did that hurt," he dropped the arm and she bites her tongue to stop the tears. He walked towards her cupping her face in his hands. All she could do was try to back away but he just spun around so she backed into a wall. She tried using her left arm to push him off but her right was much stronger. His lips crashed down on hers forcing his tongue in. Her teeth coming down on his tongue and his yelp of pain made her smile for a second. "Bitch," the back of his hand made contact with her face. "Let's see at how Grissom reacts to seeing you bleeding."

"I'm not bleeding," she said confused eyes widening at seeing the knife he pulled. As if in slow motion it came towards her right shoulder strap. Easily he cut the strap so that it fell off her shoulders and out of his way. Taking the point of the knife he placed it at the point where neck meet shoulder and slowly dragged it across the skin so it was in a diagonal line stopping right above her breast. She cried out softly in pain as he dropped the knife to the ground and pulled her off towards the basement. When they entered he spun her around smirking at her.

"I'm sorry I have to hurt you baby. But you're not listening to me and that hurts me. I love you Catherine," he whispered to her then quickly kissed her. Grissom's eyes had gone directly to the tattoo which had first made him suspicious. It was what he had believed it was a butterfly tattoo with the name Lindsey Elizabeth Willows elegantly tattooed in small letters beneath it. The door slamming shut and the scream from Lindsey and the collapse of Catherine all brought him back to what was happening.

"Mommy!" Lindsey yelled catching her mom before she hit the ground by sliding under her. "Oh mom you're bleeding."

"Lindsey," Catherine moaned tears coming to her eyes. Grissom easily picked her up and carried her to the bed. Sitting her on it he examined her shoulder.

"Cath I have to relocate your shoulder if I want to stop the bleeding," he informed going to grab the shoulder. She jerked away.

"To dangerous he already pulled on it. Don't want more damage now do we," she grimaced slightly. He pulled off his shirt and began to make a sling for her. He proceeded to cover up the wound the cotton material then smiled at her. She looked at him sadly and then to the ground. 'Why is she different now,' he asked himself.

"Mom ..." Alex began but the door opened again. This time Ecklie came in with a needle and a roll of tape. First he went to Grissom placing the needle carefully in his breast pocket. Taping him up he set him on the ground threatening the life of Alex if he moved. Then going to Catherine he bent in front of her.

"I'm sorry I must do this love but you give me no choose," he took the needle and inserted it into her arm. "It won't be like last time I promise. You will love the freedom," he squeezed at the end of the needle so the cocaine will go in. The removing the needle and replacing it in his breast pocket he went back to Grissom. Pulling him up by the arms he led him out of the room. "I'll be back for you love."

"Don't count on it," Grissom said his eyes were on Catherine who was doing her best to fight the drugs as Lindsey tried her best to help.

-Lab-

Warrick sat in front of the box of evidence. The evidence had led them no where and my procedure they had to close it. Something told him to wait just another could hours so he did. Turning he saw Black standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"If you think of giving up on her think again," Black said.

"If the case goes cold it goes cold nothing we can do. This is a CSI we are dealing with possibly two," Warrick glared. "Why do you care anyways?"

"She is my partner," he snapped stepping closer. "My friend and the closest thing my son has to a mother."

"I don't want to close the case I'm waiting another couple hours," Warrick informed. "Then I will have to close it if the evidence is all dry. True it will still be worked on but not as intense as we are now."

"Agent Willows works for the government and will not be given up on. Not by those who love her," he cocked an eyebrow. "That is what you guys were discussing earlier. How you loved her but noticed nothing was wrong. Are you sure you loved her."

"You hardly know her." Warrick snapped. Both their bosses had stopped in the hallway and began heading their way.

"I know her father is Sam Braun and that he cares deeply about her. I know Alex and Lindsey are only half siblings. I know that when she started working with the FBI she was really depressed and I was the one who helped with it. I know that my son and her daughter are the best of friends and that she would do anything for the both of them. I know that her favorite color is ocean blue and her favorite animal is a lioness, to us she is a lioness. She loves to drink coffee when she is tired and coke when ever she can. Coke makes her really hyper. She loves spaghetti and turkey club sandwiches without bacon. Loves cream and artificial sweetener in her coffee. And everyone trusts her with there lives back at HQ. What do you know about her? How Lindsey is doing in school? How long Catherine had the flu at the age of five?"

"Three weeks," Warrick answered.

"Four and a half," he informed. "She had to go to the hospital for it twice. Lost it twice but it always came back. And you say you love her. Look at you. None of you chased after her. I damn well know that now she is all I will be chasing." He spun around but then turned back around. "Warrick I'm not saying you don't care all I'm saying is open your eyes. When I first came here I knew something was bothering Catherine but knew not to ask. Meeting Sara and Nick I knew something was going on. I've taught myself to look around at the people around me. You care I know that and I'm glad you do just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"When we do get her back don't try to convince her to stay. If she wants to leave let her. Archie found something," he turned and left Warrick rushing after still trying to understand what he had just been told.

-Basement-

Ecklie had been right she was now free. She was smiling and swaying back in forth without a care in the world. Lindsey though was holding on tightly to Alex who was now crying. The door swung open and Catherine climbed to her feet. Grissom was pushed in bruised and cut stumbling towards her. She moved out of his way and when he fell to the ground giggled slightly. "He fell."

"Daddy," Alex yelled getting from Lindsey's grasp and going towards Grissom. Ecklie grabbed him and he began screaming.

"He he he you got caught," Catherine pointed swaying from side to side. He looked at her in fear and shock.

"Mommy help me," Alex cried struggling to breath.

"Okie dokie," she stepped forward lightly placing her hand on Ecklie's. "Wet him go."

"And if I do what's my prize," he looked at her.

"What ever you want sugar," she smirked turning around and walking to the bed. Lindsey gasped slightly as Ecklie dropped Alex. She rushed forward but just as she was about to reach him Ecklie grabbed her smirking slightly.

"Alex why don't you inform your mother when she is back to normal where Lindsey went," he began to drag her from the room leaving behind a high Catherine, crying Alex trying to help his father to stay alive begging his mother for help.

Three hours later after Catherine had fallen asleep as the drugs wore off she jerked awake. Alex was now sitting on her stomach poking her lightly in the chest over and over again. She blinked slightly trying to focus on him and him only. Groaning she brought her left hand up to her forehead. She felt as if someone had just pried a building off of her, though she had absolutely know idea how that felt she figured this would be how it felt. "What ... Alex?"

"Windsey not back yet," he pouted. "That man took her away while you were acting weird and she not return."

"Oh god," she sat up as he moved backwards onto her legs. She looked around eyes falling on the unconscious Grissom. "What ... Alex?" A shot coming from above made her jump and then moan in pain. Her sling had fallen off some how and the bleeding was back but she didn't notice.

Upstairs Lindsey stood in shock at what she had just done. Ecklie had drugged her to sleep and when she had awakened she had been wearing only her underwear. She recognized the room immediately as her old bedroom from when she stayed with her dad. That was when she had reached over to her bedside table and pulled out the gun she and her mom had hidden for her in case of emergencies. When the door open and Ecklie entered smirking, telling her that her mom wouldn't save her. All she could think of to do was shot so she did and now on the ground at the door was an injured Ecklie.

"Bitch," he muttered climbing to his feet savoring his left leg of the right which was where the bullet had made contact. "You little bitch," he walked towards her and she fired again. This time he didn't collapse but clasped a hand over the bullet wound which hit him in the chest. He tried to talk but only moaned in pain then fell to his knees and then face down on the ground. She rushed to the phone and quickly dialed the first number to pop into her head.

-Lab-

Black was listening to Archie when his phone went off. He grabbed it confused at the number and name he read. Eddie Willows. Deciding to answer it he did. "Agent Black here ... Good girl is everyone okay ... hold on okay angel," he looked at Warrick. "Get three ambulances to the residence of Eddie Willows pronto. HE went back to the phone only to hear a scream and then the sound of a disconnection.

-Eddie's-

Lindsey screamed as Ecklie dragged himself towards her. She shot again hitting him in the arm but in the process of going for the gun she had dropped the phone shattering it to pieces. Rushing around Ecklie she quickly got dressed and then ran to the closet. Grabbing what ever she could reach she rushed back over to Ecklie. "I won't let you die here," she mumbled ripping the pillow casing as best she could and wrapping it around the bleeding wound in his arm. It slowed the bleeding a bit but not a lot. Taking the other half she did the same with his leg wound and then took a towel and applied pressure to his chest wound. He just looked at her in shock.

Catherine had no idea what was going on. She had gone to Grissom and got a weak pulse from him. Ordering Alex to stay with him she made her way from the basement and towards the gun shots. What she walked in on shocked her. Lindsey looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I think I killed him mommy," she whispered looking back at the body. Walking over she checked for a pulse and smiled.

"No baby he's alive," she whispered going to touch her but Lindsey just back away. "Baby?"

"I think ... mommy," she began crying more.

"Its okay baby I'll get us out of here," she whispered making sure not to touch her. She had a strong suspicion of what she had wanted to say but said nothing.

"Randy is coming," she whispered. "I called him." That's when they heard the sirens in the distance and getting louder. The sound of footsteps coming towards them made Catherine grab the gun and spin around. She grimaced in pain but ignored it.

"I think he dead," Alex yelled running into the room.

"Alex stay with Lindsey okay," she whispered leaving the room quickly. She began to search the house. For some reason she had a strong suspicion that they were not alone at the moment. A floor board above her creaked and she pointed the gun at the attack. She gulped slightly remembering the case when Nick had been the one being stalked and they guy was living in people's attacks. She moved around towards the stairs trying to find away to pull them down. The sound of someone falling in the backyard made her rush over. Through the window she could see someone rushing off down the neighborhood well out of her gunshot range.

"Mommy!" Lindsey yelled and she rushed back towards them. Lindsey was trying to do CPR for Ecklie who had stopped breathing. "He stopped breathing mommy."

"Okay," she moved over kneeling by his head. Ignoring all the pain in her shoulder she began to breathe into his mouth. Lindsey then pushed down five times counting each push. "Damn it Ecklie you will not die like this! Your getting the needle I promise you that," she yelled as Lindsey counted to five again. As she was breathing air into his mouth she felt his tongue on hers and pulled back. His eyes were open and he was smirking slightly. "Basterd."

"I ... won't ... die ... for ... you ... my ... love," he said through breaths. The CSIs and two paramedics along with Black had appeared at that moment. "Not ... until ... were ... married ... will ... I ... die."

"Where's Grissom," Sara asked worried.

"Basement," she informed as the paramedics walked over Lindsey scrambled away along with Alex.

"Ma'am you will have to back away," One of them informed.

"He has been shot three times and stopped breathing once," She informed moving backwards. "He is a suspect in the murder of 15 people and the kidnapping of four people. Make sure he lives and no one but FBI agents can get in reach of him other then doctors and nurses," she continued as they left. Warrick and Sara had gone to get Grissom with two other paramedics. Black smiled wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Always on the job huh," he smirked slightly.

"Got to love ya Randy," she smiled slightly as he released her to pick up Alex. Lindsey wouldn't let anyone near her, except for her mother and Randy. Nick had tried to help her but she had just ran away. She still wouldn't let anyone touch her at all. When they were all outside Catherine saw that only one ambulance now remained, one moving down the road sirens blaring. Two more paramedics walked up to her smiling.

"Agent Willows please come with us," The female said.

"Lindsey is coming with me," she informed. "Randy take Alex to the Desert Palms I shouldn't be long."

Five hours later they were all still at the hospital. The agents and CSIs had separated themselves. Alex had been taken to be looked over but Catherine wouldn't allow anyone to touch Lindsey. Lindsey seemed to be happy with that and sat alone in a corner by herself. Days was busy processing the house so that the night shift could be at the hospital waiting. The only people who had been updated on anyone's condition had been Lindsey who hadn't even responded to anything.

No one had seen Catherine since she entered and figured she might be worse off then expected. The sound of heals clicking on the ground brought all heads up. Catherine walked in wearing different clothing, black slacks with a white blouse arm not even in a sling. She ignored everyone and went directly to Lindsey. "Baby," they all heard her whispered. "I need you to come with me is that okay."

"Is he dead mommy," she looked up tears in her eyes. "Did I kill him?"

"No baby you didn't," she sighed and took her by the hand. A nurse walked up to them. "This is Nurse Marsha."

"No," Lindsey moved behind her mom.

"Its okay just go with her for now. I'll be there in a moment," she whispered. Lindsey obliged and followed behind the nurse. Catherine went over to her new team with a smile. "Ecklie I am glad to say is alive. At the moment he is in the ICU and if were lucky we can prosecute him shortly and he will get the needle."

"Good to hear," Director Roberts smiled. "And you how are you doing Agent Willows?"

"Shoulder is fine and the cut was actually shallow. When I was asleep I had re-opened it. Basically no need for medical leave for me," she shrugged grimacing slightly. "But maybe nothing big to do." They all laughed.

"Daddy," Alex asked and everyone went silent. Catherine decided to ignore the question.

"Sir we may have to add more charges to the list," She whispered but everyone heard. "Um ... follow me," she walked off and he followed. Once they were out of ear shot Greg spoke.

"You don't think ..."

"Say it and I will personally kill you," Warrick snapped. At that moment the doctor operation on Grissom approached.

"Excuse me does anyone know," He consulted his chart. "Where Ms. Catherine Willows?"

"Not present but I'm his ex-wife. Sara Grissom," Sara stepped forward. The doctor consulted his chart again.

"Sorry ma'am but on here it lists his only family is Catherine Willows, Lindsey Willows, and a Mrs. Grissom from California most likely his mother."

"No Alex?"

"You weren't born yet munchkin," Randy smiled. "I'm Agent Willows partner. She headed with Director Roberts to discuss something concerning our case. I believe they went to see young Ms. Willows."

"Ah," he turned to walk off when Catherine walked back over. "Ms. Willows I presume."

"That's me," she smirked slightly. "We spoke earlier about Dr. Grissom's condition any changes?"

"Ah yes I forgot about that. Actually I was coming to tell you he was asking for you."

"Tell him I'm not here at the moment," she responded. She turned and walked back off.

Lindsey had changed into a hospital gowned and sat nervously on a table waiting. She had requested her mother be the one to examine her and to her surprise everyone agreed, even the Director. Her mom re-entered and the Director left to give them more privacy. He just went to stand outside the door patiently. For some reason she believed her mom had known the director longer then what she had been telling everyone. "Hey baby I'm just going to ask some questions first okay."

"I don't know what happened mommy," she whispered as her mom sat in front of her. "All I remember is a needle and then falling asleep. When I woke up I was only in my underwear."

"Alright," she sighed and helped her to sit back. The nurse stood on the other side giving them privacy. Catherine quickly finished the examine in fifteen minutes. She sighed this being just as hard on her as it was for Lindsey. Handing the results over to the nurse she told her to run the blood sample ASAP. "Lindsey ... baby ..."

"He raped me didn't he?" She looked her directly in the eyes. All was silent then and then the tears fell.

"Baby I'm so sorry," she pulled her into her arms. The director walked in and looked at them.

"Cath?"

"Mike I want to speak with him," she whispered softly. "Please."

"I can't allow that."

"He raped my baby girl! Your niece!"

"What," Lindsey looked at her confused.

"Catherine I'll have to send someone in with you," he informed sighing. "I'll stay with Lindsey but first we have to speak with everyone. And you need to take your son to see his father."

"Okay okay," she sighed. "Baby I want you to stay in here for awhile okay," she stood and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Following Mike from the room they went to the waiting area. When they entered nearly everyone stood.

"Catherine? What's wrong?" Black asked confused and walking towards her.

"Black you will escort Willows when she goes to visit Conrad Ecklie."

"What!" Warrick yelled walking to Catherine. "Are you insane Catherine? You can't go see him. Not after what happened to you. How many victims of kidnap do we let see there captor when they are rescued."

"None but this is different."

"Why because you knew him?"

"No because its ... it's just ... Mike?"

"I believe she is capable of handling this. I have taken the precaution of sending someone with her in case she can't. No I don't believe she is capable I know she is capable of this. Catherine remember what I told you."

"First stop Grissom second Ecklie," she took Alex from Black's arms. Warrick gripped her arm.

"Catherine ... Lindsey?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm so sorry Catherine."

"Sorry won't help my baby," she spun around and walked off. "Mike please go speak with her. Explain ... everything."

A/N I know I'm so evil to have done that to Lindsey but I did it for a reason. But you won't find out that reason till later. There will be another chapter to this story and it might be the final one I do not know. Please please please please review I like reading them. There is definitely going to be a sequel to this story but I have know idea when it will be up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay I'm in a really really good mood again. This is odd because that has never actually happened to me before like that. Anyways my friend has been ungrounded and she is spending the night. Though she is not in this room at the very moment, she is playing monopoly; I thought this be a good way to share my happiness. Though this chapter may not be filled with happiness or anything, not quiet sure yet, getting the chapter could be happy, right? Well if it isn't I'm sorry please review still.

WarrickBrownIsLoved - Thank you so much for the review. Yes Gil is the father of Alex and yes Lindsey was raped. I have a reason behind that but it won't be discovered till I want it to. Which actually might just be this chapter. Again thanks for the review and all the other reviews you have given me throughout this story.

On with the chapter now.

Chapter Ten:

The man on the bed did not look like the one she had known for her entire life as a CSI. He did not look like the man she knew for who he was. He looked innocent and alone. Scared and hated. He no longer brought fear to her but to her surprise compassion. She felt sorry for him. The man next to her wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"You don't have to do this Cath," Black whispered softly. "You could just leave him alone. Never even see him again."

"I ... I can't Randy," she looked up at him fear in her eyes. "I want to know why."

"He was obsessed with you Catherine. That's why," he looked confused at the look of fear in her eyes when she looked back at Ecklie.

"Not me ... Lindsey," a single tear rolled down her cheek. "If it ... if it was him or ... or the other man."

"You never mentioned anyone else in your statement."

"I'm not sure if there was someone else that's why. All I heard was a noise ... I ... but ... just stay with me while I talk to him," she looked back up at him begging him to say yes. He nodded and opened the door for her. Ecklie turned his head a large smile appear on his face at the site of her, but it vanished when he saw Black. "Conrad Ecklie my partner Agent Randy Black."

"Catherine you do not need a bodyguard when you come to see me. I love you," he paused to slow down his talking. She stepped forward away from Black. "Send him ... away." He coughed slightly.

"Why Lindsey," She whispered softly looking him straight in the eye. He turned his head.

"I'm tired leave me be," he whispered.

"Ec ... Conrad," he snapped his head back to her hearing his first name. "Please if you love me tell me why you hurt Lindsey? Why hurt my baby girl?"

"I didn't," he looked back at the other wall. "Leave or I'll call a nurse."

"Con ..."

"Catherine come on."

"No!"

"Willows," Black spun her around by the elbow. "He said leave staying would be violating his rights and you know that. We must leave."

"I can't. Not yet. Not till he tells me who hurt my baby!" She slowly fell to her knees. "My baby Randy. My baby."

"I know," he sighed picking her up into his arms. Her hands automatically went around his neck as she let the tears come freely.

"Your lucky I want you to get the needle Mr. Ecklie otherwise I would have killed you myself by now," he walked out of the room and down the hall. Catherine had cried herself to sleep in his arms by the time he got to Lindsey's room; who was also asleep with signs of crying herself. Over in a corner was there boss watching both enter. He jumped up rushing to Catherine.

"Is she okay," he asked taking her from his arms and placing her near Lindsey. "I knew I shouldn't have said yes but never could I say no to this angel. Never."

"Director, Sir, what do you mean by that?"

"Where is Alex? Is he still with his father?"

"Yes," he looked sad.

-Grissom's Room-

By the time Alex had gotten to Grissom's room he wasn't doing so well. Three nurses where in there trying to calm him, which was only increasing his heart rate. They had said it was a good thing he entered at the time otherwise he could have easily had a heart attack. Now he just sat next to his fathers left knee watching him sleep. Tilting his head he frowned.

"You don't look like a dad," he whispered softly. "You look lonely."

"I am," Grissom whispered back opening his eyes. "For nearly three years to be exact."

"Windsey not let me hug her."

"Where is your mother?"

"Not here."

"I know that she isn't here ... but where ... is she," he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"How should I know," he rolled his eyes. When he noticed that Grissom had began wheezing for air he hit the call button. Three nurses ran in one taking him from the room another screaming for the doctor. The nurse holding him refused his calls for his dad and just carried him down the hall. Finally he decided to start yelling for his mom and random people.

"Its okay your daddy will be okay," the nurse tried to reassure as she carried him into the waiting room where everyone was gathered. Black rushed up and took him hushing him quickly.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"The doctor is going to find that out. In the meantime please wait patiently."

"Easy for you to say your not the one dealing with a broken family now are you. Not the one having to explain to your partner that everything will be okay and having to deal with a fourteen year old girl who has been through an ordeal not many adult females can handle. And a little boy who has to watch both his parents suffer like this. You're ..."

"Randy," Roberts entered the room walking up. Black automatically shut up looking at his boss. "Catherine ... she wants to leave Vegas as soon as possible. Please arrange for my plan to escort her, Alex, Lindsey, you, and me to leave tomorrow morning at eight. Everyone else," the others looked at him. "Go back to the hotel and start packing your flight arrangements have been arranged already and I expect you back at work ASAP. Your flight leaves in and hour and a half so leave now."

"Yes sir," they all said at the same time. Roberts took Alex as Black walked off.

"I won't let her leave," Warrick stood.

"We won't let her leave," Greg said all the others standing. Brass looked ready to kill him while Dr. Robbins remained seated along with Sara who was crying now. Nick was seated trying to keep her calm. Roberts looked at them glaring.

"Cat can do whatever she damn pleases. I'm not stupid enough to go up against her again. If she wishes to leave and remain working for me then she damn well can." He turned and walked right into Catherine who had tears in her eyes.

"Mike tell me it's all a dream," she whispered hugging herself. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried even louder. "Just tell me it's a dream."

"I can't sweetie but I can tell you I'll make it all better. I help you get through this," he whispered running his hands through her hair. "I was there for Eddie and I'll be here for this."

"You know Eddie?" Brass asked cocking an eyebrow. Robbins stood smirking.

"I knew I recognized you Michael Roberts," he walked forward. Roberts held out a hand.

"Hello Dr. Robbins."

"Catherine would you like a nice cup of tea," Robbins asked her. She nodded lightly. "Well let's all go to the cafeteria and eat something. I'd love to hear what you have been up to Catherine. How old is Alexander now?" That made her smile lightly and she hugged him. They all slowly made there way to the next floor. The CSIs and Brass followed behind the others slightly confused and angry.

-Lindsey's Room-

Alex had snuck away from the group as they were walking to the cafeteria. Now he sat in a silent place. A place where he could think. True it was a place his mother avoided something in him when ever something bad happened would take him hear. Why he did not know. But what he did know was that every time he was here he felt protected and safe. It was the church inside the hospital.

It was empty and silent. Everything seemed to stop when he entered. Slow down and calm. He felt at peace and never wanted to leave. It had been two hours since he entered and so far only five people entered. Two doctors and three nurses all trying to see if he was okay. He just ignored them and eventually they left. To him only he was in there looking at the large cross.

"Can you be anymore like your father," His mother said taking a seat next to her. He ignored her also. She sighed. "Anytime I'm looking for him I go straight to the churches. Mainly this one. In fact when I couldn't find him after Lindsey's birth this was where he was in this exact spot. And after his surgery. And when he ended up shooting me to get a suspect."

"Leave me be," He mumbled glaring at her. "As you said earlier this is your entire fault."

"Alex," she was about to continue when a hand falling on her shoulder caught her attention. Looking up she spotted Grissom's doctor with a very grim look. He took her by the elbow leading her away from Alex.

"Ms. Willows ..."

"Is he ... is he dead?" She whispered looking over at the little boy now watching them intently. "Did he die?"

"No but his condition is worse then we thought. The reason for him having to go back into surgery was his lung collapsed. We now have him set up in the ICU the problem is that Mr. Ecklie was the only one that had an extra bed and I doubt both will be happy with this arrangement. Lindsey has been released and is rather afraid of everyone. From what the nurses tell me she won't let anyone but you near her now is that true?"

"Yes. This is normal for ... for well victims of this nature. It is only a couple who can actually deal with people of the other sex coming near them or anyone for that matter."

"The problem is that Lindsey refuses to let anyone into her room therefore we cannot give her back her clothes. That is not normal even with children around her age. All she wants is you or her father."

"Her father? But he is dead," she looked confused for a moment. "Is it possible that she is forgetting that now?"

"I have seen kids who want a particular person so bad they will forget they are dead or have never met them. This could be the case for Lindsey. Maybe you should see her now."

"I can't leave Alex," she looked back over at him. "He ... he needs someone to talk to."

"I can take him to see his father now. I think that will help some," the doctor walked over to Alex and told him something then the two left. Catherine slowly made her way to her daughter's room taking the clothes from the nurse before she entered.

"Mommy?" Lindsey asked when she entered. "I thought you left."

"No baby," he smiled handing over the clothes Black had brought to them. Lindsey quickly changed behind a curtain then walked out. She was hugging her self and refused to walk any further then past her mom. "Baby I can't carry you anymore. If you want you can hold my hand."

"Please," she looked at the ground slightly embarrassed. "It's just ... I ..."

"Its okay," she smiled offering her hand. "Where to sweetie?"

"Home," she whispered back. "I want to go home."

"We will soon. How bout we go see how Alex is doing? I think he be very happy to see his sister is okay."

"No! I don't want him to know what happened."

"He doesn't. Sweetie," she bent down in the middle of the hallway. Lightly placing her hands on her shoulders arms which were now wrapped around herself again she sighed. "I know this is hard for you but I will be here when you need me. If you want we can get something to eat and then I can take you back to the hotel."

-ICU-

The doctor had left Alex alone with the two men. This time it was Alex who had fallen asleep with Grissom watching. Alex was partially lying on his chest and drooling. It made him smile to see his son asleep in his arms memories of Catherine and Lindsey doing the same thing all the time. A small smile was plastered on his face, hardly even realizing the presence of Ecklie who he had seen earlier or the new addition to the room. The one who had tears in her eyes at what she saw.

"Catherine you have come back," Ecklie said smiling. Grissom's head shot up at the sound of her name and he sought out her eyes. They were busy taking in Ecklie at the moment.

"Not to see you but to gather my son," she snapped. "But if you wish to tell me who it was I will be glad to stay."

"Not with Grissom in the room I won't," he smiled over at Grissom. "I like privacy."

"Are you forgetting your located in the ICU kind of hard to leave don't you think." He was silent for a moment but he was smiling. He looked her up and down and thin his eyes traveled to Lindsey who remained outside the door. "She looks very much like you."

"Eyes remain on me," she moved over slightly blocking his view. At hearing what he said and seeing him looking at her Lindsey had began to panic tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy leave now," she begged.

"Okay baby," she moved over to Grissom's bed and went to pick up Alex. Grissom moved his working arm over him refusing to let him go. "Dr. Grissom please release my son."

"Our son or are you forgetting that. Catherine why are you treating me like a victim."

"Grissom ... Gil please let me take Alex to a real bed. I have ... family to worry about."

"Lindsey?" His eyes flew to the girl now curled in ball against the outside wall. "Catherine what is wrong with her?"

"Oh sweetie," she rushed to her daughters aid enveloping her in her arms. Lindsey crawled closer to her in fear. "I got you baby no one can hurt you. No one can hurt you," she closed her eyes fighting back the tears. "No one."

"Can we please leave now," she said between tears.

"Yeah," she sighed helping her to her feet and moving her down the hall. She then re-entered the ICU and quickly removed Alex from Grissom's grasp. She didn't even glance at him as she left and walked down the hall.

-Two days later-

Her plane had been delayed twice already. Apparently the engine was having problems and now they figured it would take a week to repair. Of course the director gave them a vacation until it was fixed but not once did Lindsey leave the room, therefore neither did she. Alex normally was taken out by Jonathen Black, Black's son. At the moment Catherine was in the shower and Lindsey was fast asleep. The phone continued to ring and when she turned the shower off she rushed out answering it, while pulling on a robe.

"Willows," She said into the receiver.

"Haven't heard that name for two days. I was getting lonely," a male's voice on the other end said. "Do you know how easy it was to get this number?"

"Who is this," she looked slightly confused. Lindsey stirred next to her.

"Mommy who is it," she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Is that Lindsey. She is rather beautiful you know Catherine. Pity you almost lost her undercover," his voice sounded familiar and she gasped.

"Peter Mason," she whispered in shock. "Where are you?"

"The last place you would expect," he laughed slightly. "Nice office you have here. Pity you're leaving it behind. What to bad of a memory?"

"What do you want?"

"To speak with you. Face to face. I know you would want a place you felt safe or a public place so I came here. Not exactly safe but hey it works hey. You got thirty minutes to get to me or I'm gone."

She hung up the phone and spun to look at Lindsey. "Linds baby I have to go do you want to come with me or stay here ... alone."

"Go with you," she stood and quickly changed as her mother did. They were out of the hotel in a total of ten minutes, a record for them, and in a cab. It took another fifteen minutes for the cab to get them to the lab. After paying she looked at her watch, realizing it was night shift still she cursed Peter for his timing and quickly ran in. She ran past Warrick and Nick who were in ballistics discussing a case, Sara who was walking down the hall her name tag reading Sidle again, and Greg who was flirting with a new lab tech. Each followed her aware of Lindsey walking slowly through the lab after her mother. They saw her entered her old office and shutting the door quickly. Walking closer they were surprised to hear her talking to someone. "Peter."

"With three minutes to spare Catherine. Good very good. How is Grissom holding up?"

"Great talk now."

"Always liked to cut to the chase didn't you. Well then let's do this. I spoke with Ecklie and he told me you were looking for me."

"Uh ... I am?"

"About Lindsey," when he had said that Lindsey had her hand just above the door knob but she snatched it away shacking. "Did he tell you I like girls in there teens."

"Confessing?"

"For you I would do anything. You must realize the only reason I helped Ecklie was to save myself. I thought it best to turn myself in now and not have you find me later. I'm sure you would have gotten some excuse to kill me."

She was silent. The entire hall and room was silent until she spoke in a silent and calm voice. "Why here? Why meet me here instead of someplace else. Is there a reason?"

"Actually yes. This is the very office me and you first spoke. The one that used to be mine. It was fun beating Grissom."

"I think it be fun to put a bullet through your brain."

"Really? Here I thought we could have an adult to adult conversation about well your beautiful daughter."

"You better stay behind that desk or I'll ..." Lindsey through the door open her bottom lip quivering.

"Mommy I want to leave now."

"Okay we're leaving," she walked over taking her hand. Before she left she pulled out her cell and dialed a number. "Brass I have a suspect for you to arrest ... Warrick will be watching him." She hung up just as her cell went off again. "Willows ... Mike that is the best news I've heard in days ... Good good ... no no we are heading there now." She hung up again.

"Lindsey were going home," they walked off. Two minutes later Brass walked up with two police officers and quickly arrested Peter after Warrick told him what for. After that Warrick was off after Catherine.

-Airport-

Catherine was outside talking with Black and the Director when Warrick's Denali pulled up. Lindsey, Alex, and Jonathen had already gotten onto the plan, Jonathen holding Lindsey's hand for support. The three were waiting for the pilot to tell them the plane was leaving and were discussing the next case the two would be working.

"These are all murders taking place right in DC."

"Thirty year old men being stabbed to death in their bedrooms with clear signs they just had sex," Catherine whistled. "Damn this is interesting."

"Do you want the case Willows," Mike smiled at her.

"Hell yeah. I need a good rush," she smiled looking at Black. "Ready to watch me process scenes."

"Oh god," he laughed at her look. "I'm kidding. I'm sure I'll learn a lot."

"Yeah well let's hope she doesn't get hyper," Mike laughed. She lightly hit him laughing also.

"Yeah well ..."

"Catherine," Warrick placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around shocked.

"What do you want Warrick?"

"Black told me not to convince you not to leave but screw him," he said. "I won't let you break Grissom's heart again."

"His heart doesn't remain broken for long does it," she snapped. "Didn't take him long to marry Sara."

"Doesn't take you long to run away." He snapped just as angrily. "Damn it Catherine my first rookie case here was a rape case. The first victim ran from it and you told her running never helps. Well what are you doing? Running. Teaching Lindsey to run." Her hand came across his face hard.

"Don't you dare bring Lindsey into this. She wants to leave so I am. What I want doesn't matter right now. Plus not like Grissom will notice I'm gone he just cares for his bugs."

"What about Alex? What does he want Catherine? What you want matters also."

"I want to go home."

"You are home."

"No home is DC. Where my family is. Lindsey feels safe there and Alex knows people there," she looked at Mike. "I'm getting on the plane now." She walked off onto the plane the others following. Another Denali pulled up and four people walked out (Nick, Sara, Brass, and Greg) just in time to watch the plane go take off.

They all stood until they could no longer see the plane in the sky then they decided to go do the thing they hated. Inform Grissom she was gone and get back to work. Everyone decided it be easier hearing it from someone closer to him so they sent Brass and Warrick. The others went back it Sara's Denali.

The End

A/N okay this is the end of the story. Hopefully I will have the sequel out soon. The more reviews I get the more I will think about the sequel so please please please review.


End file.
